Miluju Tě, Princezna!
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: [Chapter 6 Is Up!] Joonmyeon tak habis pikir. Untuk apa gadis secantik Zhang Yixing berdandan seperti laki-laki? Joonmyeon bahkan tidak merasakan aura maskulin dari sosok Yixing. Apa yang disembunyikan Yixing dibalik penampilan 'sok maskulin' dan tampang ogah-ogahannya yang sayangnya memesona itu? SULAY and other EXO Official Couples GS! for UKE
1. chapter 1

**Miluju Tě, Princezna!**

 _Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari fanfiction Ménage à Trois karya Eclaire Delange, tepatnya dari segi penokohan dan latar tempat. Ide dan pengembangan alur murni hasil imajinasi saya pribadi._

-000-

 **Chapter I: Nona Ogah-Ogahan**

Murid transfer itu sukses menyihir seisi kelas XI 4 Seoul International British School, tak terkecuali pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang disebut-sebut memiliki paras bak malaikat, Kim Joonmyeon.

Demi Tuhan, apa-apaan dia ini?

Joonmyeon bahkan tak berkedip dan sempat menahan napas saat murid transfer itu melenggang ke depan kelas didampingi Mr Wyatt selaku guru bahasa Inggris merangkap wali kelas XI 4. Tatapan pemuda itu seketika terkunci pada sosok ramping yang berdiri kaku di depan kelas dan terkesan ogah-ogahan.

" _I'm Zhang Yixing. I came from Changsha, China. Nice to meet you all_." Zhang Yixing, si murid transfer, sejenak memindai wajah-wajah milik teman-teman barunya dengan enggan, seolah-olah aktivitas itu membosankan. Suaranya lembut, tetapi lagi-lagi terdengar... Enggan.

Zhang Yixing yang Enggan.

Siapapun, tolong ingatkan Joonmyeon untuk bernapas sekarang juga!

"Dia perempuan, 'kan?" Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat yang duduk persis di belakang Joonmyeon berbisik di tengkuk Joonmyeon.

Terpujilah sang pemilik kulit pucat, karena bisikannya sukses membuat Joonmyeon kaget hingga menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

"Tapi kenapa dia memakai seragam untuk laki-laki?"

Si Kulit Pucat bukan satu-satunya yang membisikkan pertanyaan semacam itu. Murid-murid lain di XI 4 pun demikian, termasuk Joonmyeon. Sama seperti Si Kulit Pucat, Joonmyeon sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa Zhang Yixing memilih mengenakan celana abu-abu khas SIBS alih-alih rok abu-abu berlipit tiga senti di atas lutut!

Ayolah, Zhang Yixing itu perempuan, 'kan?

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memindai sosok Zhang Yixing yang ogah-ogahan itu.

Err... Dia cantik.

Zhang Yixing cantik. Sungguh. Bahkan Joonmyeon seolah baru menyadari apa arti kata cantik yang sesungguhnya. Zhang Yixing jelas memenuhi kriteria gadis cantik bahkan untuk standar Korea Selatan yang menuntut kesempurnaan. Lihatlah. Matanya indah, bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya ranum sewarna delima masak. Lalu jangan lupakan struktur wajah yang tidak biasa itu. Perpaduan Timur dan Barat. Joonmyeon menduga, dia... Blasteran.

Gadis secantik dia, kenapa justru memilih gaya rambut menjurus cepak mencuat dan celana abu-abu alih-alih rok?

"Kuharap kalian semua membantu Ms Zhang agar cepat beradaptasi dengan sekolah ini." Suara bariton Mr Wyatt mengusik proses pindai dalam tatapan Joonmyeon, membuat tatapan pemuda itu otomatis terarah padanya.

"Khususnya kau, Mr Joonmyeon Kim. Aku menunjukmu menjadi _school buddy_ untuk Ms Zhang selama sebulan sesuai dengan kebijakan sekolah ini."

Joonmyeon seketika tertegun, sementara Zhang Yixing bahkan tak mau repot-repot mengedarkan pandang guna mencari siapa gerangan Mr Joonmyeon Kim yang dimaksud gurunya.

 _Menjadi school buddy Zhang Yixing? Aku?_

"Mr Kim? Apa kau mendengarkan?"

Joonmyeon tak bersuara.

"Mr Kim?" Mr Wyatt mulai mengerutkan kening.

"Sst, Hyung."

Pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk di belakangnya menyodok pelan bahu Joonmyeon dengan ujung penggaris. Nyaris saja Joonmyeon terlonjak kaget dibuatnya.

" _Yes, Sir._ "

Joonmyeon bahkan tak menyadari suaranya sendiri lantaran pada saat itu tatapannya bersirobok dengan tatapan milik gadis di sebelah Mr Wyatt.

Zhang Yixing, yang balas menatapnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

-000-

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho."

Joonmyeon memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah dalam bahasa Korea seraya mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan. Ditambah senyumnya yang _angelic_ versi teman-temannya, siapapun tak akan kuasa untuk tidak menatap pemilik nama panggilan Suho alias _guardian_ ini dengan terpesona.

 _Kecuali_ Zhang Yixing alias Nona Ogah-Ogahan.

Gadis ini menyalami Joonmyeon ala kadarnya. Ekspresinya ogah-ogahan, enggan, seolah-olah menyalami Joonmyeon memungkinkannya terkontaminasi virus atau sejenisnya. Bahkan dia hanya menatap sekilas paras elok Joonmyeon, menolak terbius oleh pesonanya.

Beruntung Joonmyeon sama sekali tak tersinggung, malah semakin dibuat penasaran dengan visi-visi absurd semacam bayangan Yixing tertawa terbahak-bahak atau melakukan aneka macam _aegyo_.

 _Pasti dia unyu sekali_. Setidaknya itu menurut visi seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

"Aku Oh Sehun."

Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat di sebelah Joonmyeon berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri dan menyalami Yixing begitu Nona Ogah-Ogahan ini melepaskan jabatan tangan Joonmyeon.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Noona." Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Noona?" Yixing mengerutkan kening.

"Sehun lebih muda dari kita. Seharusnya duduk di kelas sepuluh," Joonmyeon berinisiatif memberi penjelasan.

"Hanya saja dia ikut akselerasi."

Yixing melirik Joonmyeon, kemudian mengangguk singkat.

"Begitu rupanya."

Bahasa Korea-nya beraksen asing, tapi Joonmyeon yakin itu bukan aksen China. Lebih mirip aksen Barat, mungkin Eropa. Entahlah. Joonmyeon tak bisa menebaknya.

"Aku Kim Jongdae. Panggil saja Chen." Kali ini giliran sosok pemuda di sebelah Sehun berinisiatif memperkenalkan dirinya tak kalah ramah. Sama seperti Joonmyeon, Kim Jongdae alias Chen tampak mungil jika berdiri di sebelah Sehun yang tinggi menjulang.

Baik Jongdae atau Sehun adalah karib Joonmyeon di sekolah. Saking karibnya, kedua pemuda itu tak membiarkan Joonmyeon seorang diri mengemban tugas sebagai _school buddy_ alias 'teman pendamping' Yixing pada minggu-minggu pertamanya bersekolah sesuai tradisi Seoul International British School.

Yixing masih betah dengan sikap ogah-ogahannya yang terasa khas, yang _sayangnya_ gagal mengurangi pesonanya. Alih-alih membuat jengah, gadis itu justru dihadiahi tatapan-tatapan penasaran lagi penuh minat dari murid-murid SIBS berkat penampilannya yang 'ajaib'. Sekarang jam istirahat, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kudengar sekolah ini memiliki klub sepak bola yang bagus," Yixing mengganti bahasanya ke dalam bahasa Inggris _British_ yang sempurna. Seperti biasanya, suaranya nyaris sama ogah-ogahan seperti ekspresi wajahnya. Gadis itu mengusap rambutnya yang kecokelatan dengan gaya maskulin yang dipaksakan hingga berdampak menggelikan di mata Joonmyeon.

 _Ha ha_. Sudah kubilang Yixing itu cantik. Struktur wajahnya bahkan begitu feminin. Terkutuklah model rambut nyaris cepak mencuat dan celana seragam sialannya itu!

"Bisa antarkan aku menemui manajer klubnya? Aku ingin mendaftar menjadi anggota klub."

Sontak ketiga pasang mata milik Joonmyeon, Sehun, dan Jongdae kompak terbelalak bak dikomando.

"Klub sepak bola?" tanya ketiga pemuda itu bersamaan.

Yixing mengangguk. "Ya. Siapa tahu aku bisa diterima sebagai bek."

Baik ekspresi maupun nada bicaranya mendadak terlepas dari definisi kata enggan. Seketika dia seakan berubah menjadi sosok Zhang Yixing yang lain.

 _Heol_ , Zhang Yixing, sepanjang sejarah SIBS, tak pernah ada murid perempuan yang memperkuat tim sepak bola kesayangan sekolah koedukasi berlisensi Cambridge ini!

Zhang Yixing memang lain dari yang lain.

Dan Joonmyeon hanya bisa bertukar pandang heran dengan Sehun dan Jongdae.

-000-

Kasak-kusuk seputar murid transfer berwujud nona cantik dengan seragam laki-laki rupanya lebih dulu sampai di telinga Xi Luhan sebelum sosok yang dimaksud tiba di kantornya dengan diantar tiga murid populer di SIBS. Luhan adalah manajer The Chivalries, julukan bagi tim sepakbola SIBS. Dia ini salah satu selebriti sekolah yang dielu-elukan kecantikannya lantaran dianggap mirip perpaduan bayi rusa dan bayi malaikat, juga lantaran dia bertangan dingin hingga The Chivalries sukses dikenal lewat kekompakan, kedisiplinan, dan ambisi luar biasa untuk menang. Luhan tak hanya manajer bagi klub. Lebih dari itu, pemilik mata secantik rusa ini bisa dibilang spirit sejati The Chivalries. Percayalah, perannya begitu sentral hingga kata-katanya jauh lebih didengar ketimbang Shin Hye Sung, mantan personel timnas sepak bola Korea Selatan sekaligus alumnus SIBS yang berbaik hati menjadi pelatih The Chivalries.

Manajer cantik ini terlebih dahulu mendengar berita hangat seputar sang murid transfer dari _ace_ The Chivalries, Park Chanyeol. Kebetulan kelas Chanyeol bersebelahan dengan kelas sang murid transfer dan dia tak pernah salah memberikan info seputar gadis-gadis cantik di SIBS.

"Sepertinya cewek itu suka _crossdressing_. Kau harus melihat gaya rambut dan seragam cowok yang dia pakai."

Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan disela-sela waktu istirahat yang ingin dihabiskannya di kantor klub sepak bola, tepatnya sebuah ruangan berukuran 5x6 di lantai 2 gedung serbaguna milik SIBS. Sebuah ruangan yang nyaman berkat sofa, AC, dan pemandangan apik dari _wallpaper_ berwarna pastel dengan beberapa sudutnya yang ditempeli poster-poster The Chivalries dari tahun ke tahun.

"Menarik," Luhan berkomentar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptop. Dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan keuangan rutin milik The Chivalries.

"Kurasa Sehun bakal bercerita banyak tentangnya padaku. Secara mereka satu kelas," lanjutnya.

Pintu kantor klub mendadak diketuk, mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari laptop.

"Masuk," perintah Luhan.

"Wah, panjang umur," Chanyeol berkomentar begitu melihat empat sosok yang muncul di balik pintu.

"Seonbae, kurasa pacarmu memang bakal bercerita banyak tentang teman baru kita." Pemuda pemilik telinga bak peri ini mengerling Sehun yang nyengir lebar ke arah Luhan.

"Sugarpie!" Sehun melangkah menuju Luhan-kekasihnya. Wajah tampannya yang biasa datar mendadak berubah ceria.

"Sepertinya kita perlu bernegosiasi."

"Negosiasi?" Luhan melirik Zhang Yixing sekilas, diam-diam mengagumi penampilan eksentrik Nona Ogah-Ogahan yang tengah memindai isi ruangan lewat tatapan matanya itu.

"Tentang apa tepatnya, Cupcake?" tanya Luhan mesra, mengabaikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang tampak mual gara-gara mendengar panggilan sayang antara Luhan-Sehun yang menurutnya kelewat _cheesy_.

"Ketua OSIS kita yang akan menjelaskan detailnya." Sehun mengerling Joonmyeon.

"Begitukah?" Luhan tersenyum pada Joonmyeon yang menyusul Sehun untuk menghampirinya.

"Halo, Seonbae," Joonmyeon menyapa Luhan dengan ramah dan sopan. "Ehm, menurutmu bagaimana jika seorang gadis memperkuat The Chivalries sebagai bek, misalnya?"

Luhan kontan melongo, sementara Zhang Yixing mengawasinya dalam diam.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Miluju Tě, Princezna!**

 _Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari fanfiction Ménage à Trois karya Eclaire Delange, tepatnya dari segi penokohan dan latar tempat. Adapun ide dan pengembangan alur murni hasil imajinasi saya pribadi._

-000-

 **Chapter II: Lenka Katerina?**

Sepertinya Zhang Yixing ditakdirkan untuk menjadi..., _ehem_ , _selebriti sekolah_.

 _Please_ , seolah tidak cukup mencuri perhatian seantero Seoul International British School lewat penampilannya yang ajaib dengan memilih seragam laki-laki, sekarang pilihannya untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di SIBS juga tak kalah bikin heboh: sepak bola.

 _Why?_

Masih tanya kenapa?

Sepanjang sejarah SIBS, tak pernah ada satu pun murid perempuan yang terjun ke lapangan hijau untuk memperkuat The Chivalries, klub sepak bola kebanggaan SIBS!

Rupa-rupanya Zhang Yixing berminat mengubah sejarah milik sekolah yang sebentar lagi merayakan ulang tahun ke-20 ini. Benar-benar mengejutkan lagi diluar dugaan, sampai-sampai Xi Luhan selaku manajer The Chivalries harus menggelar rapat darurat bersama jajaran pengurus The Chivalries, para pemain, pelatih, guru olahraga SIBS yang bertindak sebagai pembina klub, dan yang terakhir adalah Kim Joonmyeon sang ketua OSIS merangkap anggota dewan penasihat ekstrakurikuler SIBS.

Sepanjang sejarah The Chivalries, mungkin rapat darurat inilah rapat pertama dan satu-satunya yang mengusung agenda paling tak biasa.

"Yang benar saja? Zhang Yixing berminat jadi anggota tim?" Kim Jongin, _striker_ kesayangan nomor dua milik The Chivalries membelalakkan matanya. Pemuda ganteng berkulit _tan_ ini langsung kelihatan antusias. _FYI_ , Jongin ini paling semangat apabila topik pembicaraan tak jauh-jauh dari kata _cewek_.

"Tapi dia itu 'kan cewek..."

"Cewek yang berlagak jadi cowok," Chanyeol, _striker_ nomor satu The Chivalries menambahkan. "Sumpah, baru kali ini aku ketemu cewek seunik dia."

Yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk setuju, mengimani pendapat Chanyeol tentang sosok Zhang Yixing.

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia tetap cewek, 'kan? Meski ternyata dia bisa main bola, menurutku lebih baik kita tidak merekrutnya. Cewek itu merepotkan, benar? Upss, _sorry_ , Luhan Noona, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung," Seokjin sang kiper langsung ciut begitu dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari mata rusa cantik milik Luhan. Maklum, di ruangan milik kantor The Chivalries ini hanya Luhan satu-satunya yang perempuan.

"M-maksudku...," Seokjin agak terbata, "perempuan itu punya semacam batasan. Misalnya, ehm, tamu bulanan, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau dia sedang masuk siklus sementara dia harus bertanding? Apa tidak repot lagi kasihan?"

Yang lain manggut-manggut mendengar opini Seokjin. Opini Seokjin memang sangat beralasan. Apa jadinya bila Zhang Yixing yang tengah, ehem, _menstruasi_ harus bergerak super gesit untuk memblok serangan lawan dan menggocek bola ditengah-tengah kepungan kawan dan lawan yang semuanya laki-laki?

"Seokjin benar. Lagipula apa kita tidak ditertawakan klub lain kalau tim kita diisi perempuan? Ayolah, klub ini bukan lelucon, Luhan Noona." Kali ini giliran Moon Taeil sang bek tengah The Chivalries yang sumbang suara.

Luhan menghela napas. Pendapat para pemain The Chivalries memang sangat beralasan. Apa kata klub lain jika The Chivalries mengikuti pertandingan dengan bek sayap (posisi yang diincar Yixing) berjenis kelamin perempuan?

W O W

"Menurut Anda bagaimana, Ssaem?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kang In, guru olahraga SIBS merangkap pembina The Chivalries. Pemilik mata cantik bak rusa ini mencoba mencari pencerahan dari gurunya.

Kang In berdeham pelan. "Menurutku tidak bijaksana memberikan kesempatan pada Miss Zhang untuk menjadi anggota tim," Kang In menjawab dengan berwibawa.

"Kesebelasan kita semuanya diisi laki-laki. Tidak elok rasanya melibatkan perempuan. Mungkin Miss Zhang tidak keberatan bergabung dengan anggota tim yang semuanya laki-laki, tapi anggota tim yang lain belum tentu, bukan?" lanjut guru olahraga berparas tampan ini.

"Aku sependapat dengan Kang In Ssaem," Shin Hye Sung, pelatih The Chivalries, ikut urun suara. "Bukan bermaksud menolak kesetaraan gender, hanya saja, yah, kesebelasan kita ini diisi laki-laki. Lagipula aku tak ingin Miss Zhang menjadi titik lemah tim kita dalam pertandingan. Kubu lawan bukan tak mungkin menjadikannya bulan-bulanan mengingat dia, ehm, perempuan. Jangan sampai bek kita justru dibuat kerepotan melindungi bek sayapnya ketimbang kiper dan gawang."

Bisa ditebak, yang lain manggut-manggut setuju kecuali dua orang pemuda yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan. Sama-sama tampan, hanya saja berbeda dari segi... Tinggi badan.

Bahkan perbedaan itu terlihat mencolok meski mereka dalam posisi duduk. _Hell_ , Joonmyeon agaknya salah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pemuda setinggi tiang bendera itu. Yah, asal kalian tahu saja, ketua OSIS kita yang berwajah _angelic_ ini terbilang, ehem, pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Ehm." Si Tampan setinggi tiang bendera di sebelah Joonmyeon mendadak berdeham, mengalihkan perhatian para peserta rapat dalam ruangan berukuran 5x6 bernuansa pastel ini.

" _Sorry_." Suaranya agak berat, tetapi kharismatik. Dan jangan lupakan paras tampan miliknya. Duh, benar-benar... _Maskulin banget!_

"Menurutku kalian terlalu berlebihan soal Zhang Yixing," kata Si Tiang Bendera dengan lagak cuek. _Image_ -nya berubah, terkesan _semau gue_.

"Maksudmu, Kris?" Luhan mengerutkan kening, seperti halnya Kang In dan Hye Sung.

Kris, Si Tiang Bendera, balas menatap Luhan. "Maksudku, kita bahkan belum melihat bagaimana dia melesat menggiring bola atau memblok serangan lawan, tapi kalian bahkan tak mau memberinya kesempatan dengan alasan gender," ujar Kris.

"Menurutku itu berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia jago mengolah bola? Lagipula...," Kris mendadak merendahkan suaranya, "tidak ada peraturan di klub ini yang menyebutkan bahwa anggota tim harus _laki-lak_ i."

Skak mat!

Para peserta rapat seolah kena guyur air es begitu mendengar penuturan Kris yang sengaja menekankan pada kata laki-laki tadi. Bagaimana mereka bisa melupakan peraturan paling dasar tersebut?

"Ayolah, sekarang ini era kesetaraan gender," Kris melanjutkan dengan santainya. Dia menyisir poni pirangnya yang mencuat, begitu menawan layaknya model-model majalah. "Aku sebagai kapten sih tak keberatan punya rekan satu tim perempuan, asal dia main bagus dan lincah. Lagipula dia itu lumayan cantik, aku sih tak keberatan melindungi dia sekalian melindungi Seokjin dan gawang kita." Kris menyeringai _najis_.

Joonmyeon mendadak ingin menyumpal mulut Kris dengan kaus kaki kumal entah milik siapa yang bertengger tak elit di rak sepatu. Entah kenapa dia gusar mendengar kalimat Kris yang terdengar sarat modus terhadap Zhang Yixing.

"Eh, tapi-"

"Ehm."

Sungguh, seumur-umur baru kali ini Joonmyeon menyela saat seseorang tengah bicara. Korban perdananya adalah Seokjin yang hendak memprotes Kris. Joonmyeon jadi heran sendiri kenapa dia menyela Seokjin lewat dehaman berwibawa, tapi dia sungguh-sungguh ingin berpendapat sekarang setelah sedari tadi bertahan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Maaf, tapi aku sependapat dengan Kris. Sepengetahuanku tidak ada aturan tertulis yang menyebutkan bahwa anggota The Chivalries harus laki-laki." Joonmyeon memamerkan senyum _angelic_ yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis diabetes serempak, kecuali mungkin Luhan dan... Zhang Yixing.

"Menurutku tidak ada salahnya memberikan kesempatan untuk Yixing menunjukkan kebolehannya sebelum tim memutuskan untuk merekrutnya atau tidak. Rasanya itu lebih elok ketimbang langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah tanpa ada kesempatan unjuk gigi."

Yang lain terheran-heran memandangi Joonmyeon dan Kris bergantian. Kenapa dua pemuda berbeda tinggi badan ini mendadak begitu seiya-sekata seperti ini?

"Err, sepertinya pendapat Kris Hyung dan Suho Hyung ada benarnya juga. Setidaknya kita lihat dulu kemampuan Yixing Noona, baru memutuskan," suara setengah cadel terdengar menanggapi Joonmyeon.

Itu suara milik Oh Sehun, pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk di sebelah Luhan dengan satu tangan menggenggam tangan Luhan di bawah meja. Gelandang The Chivalries yang tampan bak Adonis ini mengerling Luhan dengan mesra. Maklum, Luhan ini berstatus kekasihnya.

"Kurasa Yixing Noona tak akan nekat mencoba bergabung dengan klub kalau dia tak punya kemampuan. Benar, tidak?" Sehun mengedarkan pandang berkeliling, meminta dukungan.

Para peserta rapat saling bertukar pandang, sebagian besar terlihat sangsi.

Joonmyeon mengedarkan pandang berkeliling, berharap ada dukungan untuk Sehun. Hei, sejak kapan dia se- _concern_ ini terhadap urusan internal klub sepak bola?

 _Kenapa aku jadi begitu peduli pada urusan rekrutmen pemain? Bukankah selama ini aku tak pernah peduli pada siapa pun yang direkrut klub?_

 _Err... Wajar saja, 'kan? Soalnya ini berkaitan dengan hajat hidup Zhang Yixing._

Joonmyeon menepis rasa heran terhadap dirinya sendiri dengan memberi sugesti bahwa dia terbawa suasana karena merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai _school buddy_ yang dipilih untuk Yixing. Bukankah _school buddy_ yang baik adalah _school buddy_ yang membantu urusan seorang murid baru di SIBS?

Ya, menurut Joonmyeon demikian. Camkan itu baik-baik.

-000-

"Klub belum bisa memutuskan apakah kau bisa ikut seleksi atau tidak," Joonmyeon memberitahu Yixing pada salah satu jam istirahat. Seperti biasa dia menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk berkomunikasi mengingat bahasa Korea Yixing belum begitu bagus ditambah aksen asingnya yang sangat mengganggu.

"Mereka masih mempertimbangkannya."

"Sudah kuduga," Yixing menanggapi dengan ogah-ogahan seperti biasanya. Dia ini Nona Ogah-Ogahan, oke? Saking ogah-ogahannya, Joonmyeon pernah membayangkan Yixing berlari dengan ogah-ogahan pula meski sebatalion _zombie_ mengacaukan seisi SIBS.

 _Heol,_ betapa absurdnya khayalan seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

Yixing bahkan tak menatap Joonmyeon yang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Gadis itu memilih berkutat membereskan tempat pensil dan bukunya. Tampak buku fisikanya ditumpuk dengan buku berbahasa asing yang tak dikenali Joonmyeon.

"Kurasa karena aku perempuan, benar?" Nada bicara Yixing mendadak kecut.

"Eh?" Joonmyeon refleks mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku berbahasa asing milik Yixing untuk menatap paras cantik namun datar di hadapannya.

"Karena aku perempuan, makanya klub sulit mengambil keputusan." Nada bicara Yixing berubah datar. Gadis itu buru-buru memasukkan buku dan tempat pensilnya ke laci.

"Ehm, sepertinya begitu. Harap maklum, kau ini murid perempuan pertama yang mendaftar menjadi pemain di klub," kata Joonmyeon menanggapi.

Yixing menghela napas. "Tidak heran. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Salahkan saja kenapa aku perempuan, bukannya laki-laki," gadis itu menggumam.

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi mengerutkan kening. Sekilas dia menangkap raut getir di wajah cantik Yixing yang memberikan efek tak nyaman bagi Joonmyeon.

" _Sorry_?"

Yixing melirik sekilas pada Joonmyeon, enggan menatapnya seakan-akan Joonmyeon seekor _Basilisk_ yang bisa membuatmu mematung bahkan sebelum sempat menjerit. Gadis itu berdiri dari bangkunya, mengagetkan Joonmyeon.

" _Excuse me,_ boleh bergeser sedikit? Aku mau keluar," kata Yixing tanpa menatap Joonmyeon.

Eh?

Joonmyeon baru sadar kalau dirinya berdiri persis di sebelah meja Yixing, menghalangi akses gadis itu. Maklum, meja Yixing persis di sebelah tembok hingga satu-satunya akses untuk keluar adalah melalui sisi yang tertutup tubuh kurang tinggi milik Joonmyeon.

" _Sorry_." Ya ampun, sepertinya kata _sorry_ menjadi favorit Joonmyeon sejak bertemu Zhang Yixing alias Nona Ogah-Ogahan. Dia buru-buru minggir, memberikan akses untuk Yixing lewat.

Yixing melewati Joonmyeon tanpa permisi, sejenak mengisi penciuman Joonmyeon lewat aroma parfum yang menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Wangi musk yang sangat dikenali Joonmyeon sebagai produksi Calvin Klein. _Heol_ , Yixing bahkan memakai parfum laki-laki!

Joonmyeon sesaat terlena, sampai akhirnya tersadar bahwa Yixing telah mencapai pintu kelas. Pemuda pemilik senyum _angelic_ ini kontan melesat untuk menyusul Yixing.

"Perlu kutemani?" tawar Joonmyeon ramah, tak lupa dengan senyum _angelic_ sebagai bonus. Sebagai _school buddy_ yang ditunjuk wali kelasnya untuk mendampingi Yixing sang murid baru, menawarkan bantuan tentu sebuah kewajiban meski Joonmyeon sama sekali tak merasa tawarannya sebatas kewajiban belaka. Lagipula dia khawatir Yixing tersesat mengingat gadis itu baru tiga hari bersekolah di SIBS.

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya. " _No, thanks_. Aku bisa sendiri," tolaknya halus.

Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa repot-repot menunggu respon Joonmyeon. Tampak sosoknya yang ramping melangkah ke luar kelas dengan dua tangan di saku celana seragamnya, meniru gerak-gerik beberapa murid laki-laki yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Gerak-geriknya terkesan canggung, bahkan _menggelikan_. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil melihat Yixing tak berhasil menunjukkan gerak-gerik maskulin yang natural, kendati gadis itu berusaha menegakkan punggung dan membusungkan dada. Ayolah, Yixing itu perempuan tulen dan dia tak memiliki aura maskulin secuilpun kendati rambutnya ditata menyerupai laki-laki dan dia memilih mengenakan celana alih-alih rok. Joonmyeon sama sekali tak paham kenapa Yixing begitu memaksakan diri untuk terlihat maskulin.

Itu membuatnya penasaran.

Yixing membuatnya penasaran.

Dan rasa penasaran itu memandu langkah Joonmyeon untuk mengikuti arah yang dituju oleh Yixing. Joonmyeon penasaran, ke mana tujuan Zhang Yixing?

Joonmyeon bersyukur Sehun dan Jongdae sudah melesat ke kelas pacar masing-masing begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Jika tidak, dia tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk ini.

Membuntuti Zhang Yixing.

-000-

Yixing agaknya tak peka, buktinya gadis itu sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang. Joonmyeon sendiri cukup pintar untuk menjaga jarak agar tak terdeteksi. Hampir sepuluh meter di belakang Yixing, pemuda itu menjaga langkah sembari tersenyum menyapa sosok-sosok yang kebetulan ditemuinya.

Joonmyeon otomatis menghentikan langkah begitu Yixing menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah ruangan dalam gedung serbaguna milik SIBS yang berfungsi sebagai markas seluruh kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Adapun ruangan yang dituju Yixing adalah ruangan yang dikenali Joonmyeon sebagai sekretariat merangkap studio milik klub tari SIBS, The Dance Supremacy.

 _Tunggu! The Dance Supremacy? Jangan bilang kalau Yixing…_

Joonmyeon buru-buru berpura-pura membaca koran yang tersedia di lobi gedung serbaguna begitu melihat sesosok gadis cantik keluar menemui Yixing. Joonmyeon mengandalkan sudut matanya untuk mengawasi Yixing dan gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai Hyoyeon, siswa XII 1 merangkap ketua The Dance Supremacy.

Hyoyeon membawa Yixing memasuki sekretariat The Dance Supremacy. Joonmyeon sengaja menunggu selama sepuluh menit untuk menyusun strategi memata-matai Yixing. Beruntung otaknya cerdas hingga tak sulit baginya menyusun strategi. Joonmyeon tersenyum tampan. Dia menegakkan punggung dengan penuh percaya diri sebelum melangkah menuju sekretariat The Dance Supremacy.

"Hyoyeon Seonbae ada di studio balet." Taemin, sekretaris klub, memberitahu Joonmyeon begitu sang ketua OSIS memasuki sekretariat The Dance Supremacy. Berdalih mencari Hyoyeon untuk menanyakan konsep segmen tari di Festival Musim Semi dua bulan lagi, Joonmyeon berharap menemukan petunjuk tentang maksud kedatangan Yixing di tempat ini.

"Studio balet?"

Taemin mengangguk. Pemuda berwajah manis itu kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya, khas sekretaris-sekretaris klub di SIBS.

Joonmyeon tidak perlu menanyakan letak studio balet. The Dance Supremacy hanya memiliki dua studio, studio balet dan _modern dance_. Terpujilah penggagas klub tari yang satu ini lantaran The Dance Supremacy memiliki ruangan paling luas yang bisa digunakan untuk sekretariat dan dua studio sekaligus.

Sekretariat The Dance Supremacy terbilang sepi lantaran hanya ada Taemin yang sibuk dengan laptop dan Seulgi yang asyik menjahit salah satu kostum tari hingga Joonmyeon merasa aman untuk mengintip studio balet dari balik jendela. Dia tak ragu untuk mengintip, karena bila ketahuan Joonmyeon cukup berdalih hendak menemui Hyoyeon.

 _Alasan yang masuk akal, 'kan?_

Studio balet terletak di ujung, jauh dari tempat Taemin dan Seulgi. Ruangannya berhadapan dengan studio _modern dance_ yang kebetulan kosong. Studio berukuran 6x6 itu memiliki jendela di sebelah pintu, memungkinkan siapa pun untuk mengawasi seisi studio.

Joonmyeon berdiri di depan jendela, agak bergeser sedikit ke pintu. Pemuda ini mendadak tertegun begitu melihat sosok ramping di sebelah Hyoyeon.

 _Zhang… Yixing?_

Joonmyeon meneguk ludah. Matanya jelas belum rabun. Yang berdiri di sebelah Hyoyeon memang Yixing, tapi… Ke mana gerangan perginya blazer, kemeja, dan celana sialan yang seolah memaksa gadis itu menjadi laki-laki?

Yang dilihat Joonmyeon sekarang adalah gadis remaja bertubuh ramping dengan _leotard_ lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang begitu anggun melekat di tubuh rampingnya, begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu. Persetan dengan rambutnya yang nyaris cepak. Halle Berry pernah memiliki model rambut seperti Yixing, tapi tak pernah kehilangan kecantikannya. Yixing sama saja. Ya ampun, dia malah berkali-kali lipat memesona hingga Joonmyeon mematung dengan ekspresi tolol di balik jendela.

Lalu degup jantung Joonmyeon berubah tak beraturan begitu pemandangan baru tersaji cuma-cuma di hadapannya. Itu Yixing, yang tanpa aba-aba melenggang ke tengah studio dengan Hyoyeon mengawasi dari samping. Nona Ogah-Ogahan itu, ah, tidak. Dia sama sekali tak terlihat ogah-ogahan kali ini. Yixing terlihat _bersemangat_. Gadis itu mendadak menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dengan gerakan _split_ yang sempurna, sebelum menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan begitu gemulai mengikuti alunan musik yang menyapa lembut gendang telinga Joonmyeon.

The Swan Lake karya Tchaikovsky. Salah satu yang paling diingat Joonmyeon dari koleksi kesayangan ibunya.

Siapapun, tolong sadarkan Joonmyeon sekarang juga!

Pemuda itu bak kena sihir seiring gerakan-gerakan anggun nan gemulai tercipta dari anggota tubuh Yixing yang memikat. Gadis itu seakan memiliki kekuatan magis, menyihir Joonmyeon lewat gerakan-gerakan yang hanya dikuasai para balerina. Yixing bahkan berhasil melakukan _fouett_ _é_ _en tournant_ alias _whipped turning_ dengan sempurna.

Gadis itu seakan-akan terlahir untuk menari.

Bahkan Hyoyeon tampak bertepuk tangan dengan penuh kekaguman.

Degup jantung Joonmyeon semakin tak terkomando. Dia bahkan nyaris tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Apa benar gadis dengan _leotard_ hitam itu Zhang Yixing? Zhang Yixing, Nona Ogah-Ogahan yang berlagak maskulin dan nekat mendaftarkan diri menjadi bek The Chivalries, apa benar itu dia?

Joonmyeon terlalu terpukau sampai-sampai butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari sosok Hyoyeon telah muncul dari balik pintu, menyebut namanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Lho, Joonmyeon-ah?"

Dan Joonmyeon bersumpah, raut wajah gadis dengan _leotard_ hitam di belakang Hyoyeon berubah sedingin lapisan es milik St Petersburg yang diingat Joonmyeon dalam salah satu kunjungannya ke Rusia untuk menemani sang ibu menonton pertunjukan balet di Mariinsky Theater beberapa tahun lalu.

Zhang Yixing menatapnya. Tajam. Menusuk.

 _Mati aku!_

-000-

Zhang Yixing memang tak mengatakan sepatah pun dan Joonmyeon tak berminat untuk mencari pembelaan agar gadis itu tak berpikir macam-macam tentangnya. Toh akting Joonmyeon tadi cukup meyakinkan hingga Hyoyeon percaya bahwa dia memang datang ke studio untuk membicarakan persiapan Festival Musim Semi di bulan Mei, salah satu acara paling dinanti di SIBS.

Joonmyeon mencoba menepis prasangka bahwa Yixing marah padanya meski gadis itu tak mengatakan apa pun, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun selain ekspresi ogah-ogahan yang menjadi _trademark_ -nya. Bukankah Yixing terbiasa memasang ekspresi ogah-ogahan yang menjurus datar dan dia termasuk tipe irit bicara kepada siapa pun, kecuali mungkin Hyoyeon? Ah, sudahlah. Joonmyeon tak ingin memikirkannya terus-menerus. Dia tak ingin pertunjukan balet Yixing yang terekam sempurna dalam benaknya terkontaminasi prasangkanya sendiri. Lagipula Joonmyeon sudah cukup lelah lantaran sepulang sekolah tadi harus memimpin rapat rutin OSIS yang memakan waktu hampir tiga jam. Dia butuh relaksasi.

Maka Joonmyeon pulang ke rumahnya dengan bayangan Yixing yang menari-nari dalam benak, membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri sepanjang perjalanannya menyetir Bentley Continental Supersports perak-nya yang super mentereng.

" _Alors,_ Joonmyeon-ah."

Sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik lagi super modis menyambut Joonmyeon dalam bahasa Perancis. Itu ibunya, Hong Miyeon.

"Eomma! Kapan pulang?" Joonmyeon menghambur ke pelukan ibunya. "Kenapa tak memberitahuku kalau Eomma akan pulang? Appa mana?"

"Sengaja," jawab Miyeon riang. "Biar jadi kejutan. Appa-mu masih tertahan di Bordeaux. Nah, cepatlah mandi dan ganti baju. Eomma tunggu di meja makan."

" _Arasseo_."

Joonmyeon mengecup kening ibunya penuh sayang, sebelum melesat menuju kamarnya. Perasaannya luar biasa senang, pasalnya dia begitu merindukan sang ibu yang sudah hampir tiga bulan ikut ayahnya ke Perancis. Ayah Joonmyeon seorang diplomat senior yang selalu melanglang buana dari satu pos diplomatik ke pos diplomatik lainnya. Tahun ini ayahnya kebagian pos di Perancis, konon bakal jadi pos terakhir sebelum diangkat jadi duta besar. Berbeda dengan ibunya yang setia mengikuti ayahnya, Joonmyeon memilih menetap di Korea bersama sang kakak yang sibuk mengurus bisnis keluarga menggantikan ayah mereka yang memilih jadi diplomat alih-alih _businessman_.

Ibunya sudah menunggu di meja makan dengan masakan favorit Joonmyeon yang begitu menggoda selera. Miyeon terkekeh melihat ekspresi kelaparan Joonmyeon. Buru-buru diisinya mangkuk Joonmyeon dengan nasi dan lauk-pauk, mulai dari _jangjorim_ hingga _sigeumchi namul_ yang kelewat menggoda selera.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Miyeon bertanya. "Eomma harap nilai-nilaimu tetap stabil meski kau sibuk dengan OSIS."

"Semuanya oke," Joonmyeon menjawab dengan mulut setengah penuh. "Eomma tak perlu khawatir. Putramu ini tak akan mengecewakanmu."

" _Good boy_ , Kim Joonmyeon." Ibunya memuji dengan tulus. "Ah, ya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Lenka? Eomma dapat kabar kalau dia sekelas denganmu. Dia cantik, 'kan?"

Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening. "Lenka? Siapa Lenka?" tanyanya heran.

Miyeon gantian mengerutkan kening. "Lho, masa' kau tidak tahu Lenka? Yang benar saja, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon makin keheranan. "Eomma, tidak ada yang bernama Lenka di kelasku. Aku memang bukan ketua kelas, tapi aku hapal betul siapa saja personel di kelasku," bantah Joonmyeon.

Miyeon sesaat terdiam, tampak berpikir-pikir sejenak.

" _Aigoo_ , sepertinya Eomma melupakan sesuatu. Ya, ya. Pastinya Hangeng mendaftarkan dia dengan nama Tiongkok-nya. Joonmyeon-ah, kau pasti kenal Zhang Yixing, bukan? Dia yang Eomma maksud. Yixing, tapi biasa dipanggil Lenka di rumah. Lenka Katerina. Itu nama Ceko-nya."

Joonmyeon seketika berhenti mengunyah karena terkejut. _Lenka Katerina? Zhang Yixing? Nama Ceko?_

"Lenka… Katerina? Ceko?" Joonmyeon mengulangi nama yang disebutkan ibunya.

Astaga, Joonmyeon sungguh tak paham! Otaknya yang cerdas mendadak kesulitan mencerna penjelasan ibunya.

"Ya," jawab Miyeon. "Ibunya orang Ceko, makanya Yixing punya nama Ceko sendiri. Dia lahir dan besar di Praha. Semua orang memanggilnya Lenka."

Begitu rupanya. Zhang Yixing ternyata punya darah Ceko dari ibunya. Joonmyeon baru paham.

 _'Pantas dia secantik itu!'_ Joonmyeon berseru dalam hati.

"Bagaimana Eomma bisa tahu? Eomma kenal dengan Yixing?" Joonmyeon meletakkan sumpitnya dan buru-buru menelan makanannya, tak sabar menginterogasi sang ibu.

Ibunya tersenyum-senyum melihat ekspresi penasaran Joonmyeon yang menyala-nyala.

"Tentu saja," jawab Miyeon kalem. "Mana mungkin aku tak mengenal calon tunangan putra bungsuku sendiri? Eomma bahkan hadir dalam upacara baptisnya di Praha. Kau masih terlalu kecil pada saat itu, tapi Eomma masih ingat persis kau mengulurkan tanganmu ke wajah Lenka, membuatnya menangis sampai orang-orang di katedral kaget."

Mata Joonmyeon seketika membelalak sempurna. _God_ , apa dia tak salah dengar? Ibunya bilang apa tadi? Calon tunangan?

 _Calon tunangan!_

"Calon… Tunangan?" Joonmyeon tergagap. "Zhang… Yixing?"

Miyeon kembali mengulas senyum cantik dan mengangguk penuh semangat. " _Oui_ , Joonmyeon. Eomma dan Appa berencana mempertunangkanmu dengan Lenka. Kebetulan orang tua Lenka menyetujui rencana ini, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan Lenka di SIBS agar kalian saling kenal."

Siapapun, tolong cubit Joonmyeon keras-keras agar dia sadar kalau saat ini dia tidak sedang bermimpi!

 _Calon tunangan. Zhang Yixing, ah, Lenka Katerina… Calon tunangannya?_

Joonmyeon meneguk ludah, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa untuk menanggapi Hong Miyeon yang terkekeh di hadapannya.

TBC

 **Chapter II berakhir dengan tak elitnya. Maafkan apabila mainstream lagi membosankan, maklum saya masih newbie. Mudah-mudahan bisa jadi alternatif hiburan ditengah kelangkaan asupan fanfiction SuLay HE HE HE :D**

 **Terima kasih untuk reviews, follows, dan favs. Semoga bisa senantiasa menjadi moodbooster saya.**

 **SALAM SULAY**

 **EXO SARANGHAJA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miluju Tě, Princezna!**

 _Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari fanfiction Ménage à Trois karya Eclaire Delange, tepatnya dari segi penokohan dan latar tempat. Adapun ide dan pengembangan alur murni hasil imajinasi saya pribadi._

-000-

 **Chapter III: There's Something About Yixing**

Rumah bernomor 61 di blok A yang menempati salah satu kawasan perumahan paling elit di Songpa-gu terlihat paling mencolok dibandingkan rumah-rumah yang lain. Mengusung arsitektur bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan dengan lapisan cat berwarna gading dan karamel, rumah tersebut mengingatkan pengamatnya pada sosok anggun Istana Schönbrunn di Vienna. Agaknya sang pemilik berniat menjadikan rumah tersebut sebagai miniatur kastil-kastil Eropa abad pertengahan, sampai-sampai taman di depan rumah tersebut pun dibangun dengan gaya Eropa klasik. Taman tersebut tidak terlalu luas, tetapi dilengkapi kolam air mancur berbentuk patung Dewi Venus, lengkap dengan petak-petak mawar dan kamelia yang ditata sedemikian apik hingga menyerupai labirin mini. Sekali lihat bisa ditebak sang pemilik rumah tak hanya sekadar kaya. Konon pemiliknya seorang pengusaha asing dengan aset bernilai miliaran dolar.

Rumah tersebut menjadi tujuan Porsche 911 Carrera 4S berwarna kuning mengilap yang melaju kelewat mulus melewati pagar setinggi tiga meter. Sesosok pria bertubuh semampai yang terlihat necis berkat setelan jas hitamnya turun dari kendaraan mewah tersebut, kemudian membukakan pintu belakang mobil dengan takzim.

Satu sosok lain keluar dari pintu yang dibukakan dengan sedemikian takzim oleh Si Pria Necis. Mengenakan seragam murid laki-laki berupa blazer abu-abu, kemeja putih yang diberi aksen dasi berwarna merah serta celana yang sewarna dengan blazernya, sosok yang satu ini malah terlihat janggal begitu parasnya yang rupawan terekspos sinar matahari senja milik Seoul di bulan Maret. Sungguh, seragam itu sama sekali bukan pilihan yang tepat untuknya.

 _Karena dia perempuan._

" _Slečno_ *."

Seorang _maid_ berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan menyongsongnya di ruang tamu. Zhang Yixing, si gadis berseragam laki-laki, mengerutkan kening begitu mendapati raut wajah menjurus ragu-ragu milik sang _maid_.

" _Arcivévodkyně_ * sudah tiba sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sekarang beliau sedang beristirahat di kamarnya," _maid_ itu melapor sebelum Yixing sempat balas menyapa.

 _O-oh ya ampun!_

Yixing langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa dia sampai lupa? Hah, agaknya penyakit pelupa Yixing semakin parah. Walhasil dia jengkel bukan main pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku lupa." Yixing menggigit bibir sejenak. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Dia menatap pelayannya dengan gusar.

"Saya sudah mencoba menghubungi Anda, _Slečno_ , tapi ponsel Anda tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali," sang _maid_ menjawab dengan tenang, sama sekali tak gentar menghadapi ekspresi gusar milik Yixing.

 _O-oh ya ampun!_

Sekarang rasanya Yixing ingin menjedotkan kepala ke tembok. Dia baru ingat baterei ponselnya habis dan dia lupa untuk mengisinya ulang.

 _Hmm, sudah kubilang Yixing itu pelupa._

"Ponselku mati," kata Yixing, masih sedikit gusar.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku menyeduhkan _ovocný čaj_ * dan mengantarkannya ke kamar _Máma_. Tolong pesankan bunga _freesia_ dan pastikan bunga itu sudah bertengger di meja makan sebelum jam makan malam, Dominika. _Máma_ paling suka bunga _freesia_ untuk hiasan di meja makan," perintahnya halus.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki melewati Dominika sang _maid_ , namun langkahnya terhenti begitu Dominika mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara rendah.

" _Arcivévodkyně_ bilang beliau tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun sampai jam makan malam tiba, _Slečno_. Beliau bahkan tak mengizinkan siapapun mengetuk pintu kamarnya sebelum jam makan malam."

 _Siapapun_. Itu berarti termasuk dia.

Yixing tersenyum miris di balik punggung Dominika. Hatinya mendadak berdenyut nyeri, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Baiklah," Yixing susah payah mengatur nada bicaranya agar terdengar sewajar mungkin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya saat makan malam. Di meja makan."

Yixing lagi-lagi menggigit bibir, berusaha keras menahan sesuatu yang terasa mendesak ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tahu suaranya barusan agak bergetar, tapi dia memilih tak peduli dan bergegas meninggalkan Dominika yang diam-diam menoleh untuk mengawasi punggung Yixing yang menjauh.

"Lenka sayangku," Dominika menggumam, "seandainya saja dia tahu betapa kau menyayanginya..."

 _Maid_ itu menghela napas. Ekspresinya kentara benar prihatin.

-000-

Wanita itu masih terlihat muda di usia yang merayap setengah abad. Penampilannya segar, anggun, dan berkelas dengan blus putih model V-neck tanpa lengan yang memamerkan kulit mulusnya, juga rok satin A-line selutut berwarna salem. Rambutnya yang lurus sebahu berwarna cokelat gelap disisir rapi tanpa tambahan aksesoris apapun, terlihat berkilau natural di bawah siraman cahaya lampu gantung berhiaskan kristal. Garis wajahnya anggun, tenang, namun terasa begitu dingin bagi Yixing. Terlebih sepasang iris kelabu milik wanita itu yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, bahkan seolah alpa terhadap eksistensi Yixing yang duduk berjarak satu kursi darinya di meja makan berukuran lebar satu meter ini.

Wanita itu menikmati _gulášovka_ * di mangkuknya tanpa suara. Bahkan gerak-geriknya kala menyendok sup daging sapi pedas khas Eropa Timur tersebut terlihat begitu menawan. Yixing mengaguminya dalam diam meski hatinya terasa nyeri bak terpilin mendapati wanita itu bahkan tak melirik sedikitpun apalagi bicara padanya.

Yixing menggigit bibir. Dia berusaha mempertahankan sikapnya yang tenang, menabahkan hati sekaligus memberanikan diri untuk memecah kesunyian di meja makan ini. Sungguh, kesunyian yang terasa dingin di meja makan ini menyiksanya lebih dari apapun. Bahkan aroma lezat serangkaian masakan khas Republik Ceko yang tersaji di meja sama sekali tak membantu Yixing untuk merasa lebih baik.

"Ehm, _Máma_ ," Yixing memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Apakah perjalanan _Máma_ menyenangkan? Maaf aku tak menjemput _Máma_ di bandara tadi."

Wanita pemilik iris kelabu yang dipanggilnya _Máma_ -ibunya-tidak mengatakan sepatah pun. Bahkan melirik Yixing pun tidak, seolah-olah hanya dia seorang yang berada di meja makan dan suara Yixing barusan tak lebih dari samar-samar suara blender yang tengah dioperasikan _maid_ di dapur. Alih-alih melirik Yixing, wanita yang mewariskan bentuk hidung dan bibirnya untuk Yixing itu beralih menyantap menu utama pada acara makan malam kali ini: _svíčková_.

 _Siapapun tolong Yixing sekarang juga!_

Yixing merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan pertama kali ibunya berlaku demikian, tapi tetap saja Yixing merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Dia ingin menangis, sungguh, tapi dia tak ingin melakukannya. Dia tak mau meneteskan air mata di hadapan ibunya yang sedingin es. Yixing tahu, ibunya akan jauh lebih dingin alih-alih bersimpati jika wanita itu melihatnya menangis.

Maka Yixing mati-matian menahan air matanya dan mencoba memasang tampang ceria yang terlalu dipaksakan. Bibirnya bahkan bergetar ketika mencoba tersenyum pada sang ibu yang tak mau menatapnya barang secuil.

Senyum yang menyedihkan, namun menyisakan keindahan berkat lesung pipi yang tercetak manis di pipi kanan Yixing.

"Ehm, barangkali _Máma_ tak keberatan mendengar ceritaku tentang sekolahku yang baru," Yixing kembali mencoba peruntungannya untuk mengajak sang ibu bercakap. Gadis itu pastinya memiliki kualitas ketabahan yang tak main-main, terbukti lewat suaranya yang terdengar stabil.

"Aku sedang mencoba bergabung dengan klub sepak bola di sekolahku," Yixing bercerita sembari berharap ibunya sudi menoleh ke arahnya meski sekilas.

"Memang bukan klub sepak bola wanita, tapi kurasa tak masalah bergabung dengan klub sepak bola pria. Aku-"

"Dominika!"

Yixing tersentak. Ibunya mendadak bangkit dari kursi dan berseru memanggil _maid_ mereka dengan nada berwibawa.

"Ya, Madam?" Dominika tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri meja makan. Suaranya takzim menyahuti panggilan ibu Yixing.

"Aku ingin menikmati hidangan penutupku di kamar," kata ibu Yixing datar.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, wanita anggun yang tinggi semampai itu meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menoleh ke arah putrinya yang tengah menggigit bibir dengan tampang masygul.

"Baik, Madam." Terdengar suara Dominika menyahut tak kalah takzim dari sebelumnya.

Suara langkah kaki ibunya semakin menjauh dan pertahanan Yixing pun runtuh. Air matanya menetes tanpa bisa ditahan-tahan lagi.

"Kau juga ingin menikmati hidangan penutupmu di kamar, Anak Manis?" Suara Dominika tahu-tahu menyapa lembut gendang telinga Yixing. "Biar nanti kuantarkan."

Yixing tak menjawab. Dia memilih mengusap air matanya.

"Oh, Lenka sayangku." Dominika menghampiri gadis yang sedih itu, kemudian tanpa diduga-duga menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu Yixing.

"Jangan menangis. _Arcivévodkyně_ mungkin masih lelah hingga belum bersedia berbincang denganmu."

Yixing tersenyum miris mendengar penghiburan dalam kalimat Dominika. _Maid_ -nya yang satu ini selalu bersikap demikian setiap kali menemukannya bersedih akibat penolakan ibunya. Yixing bersyukur memiliki Dominika yang tak segan menanggalkan segala bentuk tata krama antara majikan dan pelayan, memanggilnya Lenka alih-alih _Slečno_ pada saat-saat genting seperti sekarang, lalu tak sungkan menghiburnya meski lewat kalimat-kalimat sederhana. Dominika berusaha menggantikan peran ibunya, memberikan kehangatan untuk gadis tujuh belas tahun yang terluka oleh sikap ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Mari kuantar ke kamarmu."

Dominika membimbing nonanya yang menangis tanpa suara, menggenggam erat tangan nonanya seolah-olah Yixing bakal tersapu angin jika dia tak menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Dan kalimat-kalimat penghiburan dari Dominika mengiringi air mata Yixing yang berjatuhan satu-satu ke pipinya yang mulus.

-000-

" _Baba_!"

"Yixing- _er_."

Yixing tersenyum manis, memamerkan _dimple_ di pipi kanannya. Dia selalu menyukai cara sang ayah memanggil nama Mandarin-nya. Kalau boleh jujur, Yixing lebih suka disapa dengan nama Mandarin-nya ketimbang nama Ceko-nya. Tak heran, gadis tujuh belas tahun itu lebih memilih memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Zhang Yixing ketimbang Lenka Katerina.

" _Baba_ kapan pulang?" tanya Yixing manja. Selama ini Yixing hanya berani bermanja-manja pada ayahnya. "Aku kangen."

"Akhir minggu ini," jawab sosok pria paruh baya tampan yang memamerkan senyumnya melalui layar _tab_ Yixing. Dia Zhang Hangeng, ayah Yixing.

" _Baba_ juga kangen padamu," lanjut Hangeng penuh sayang. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan ibumu? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Pertanyaan ayahnya kontan mengingatkan Yixing pada sikap dingin ibunya saat makan malam tadi. Ada mendung membayangi sepasang mata dengan iris cokelat milik gadis itu, namun hanya sesaat.

"Err… Kami sempat makan bersama tadi," Yixing menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. Dia khawatir ayahnya akan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang ibunya.

Tetapi Hangeng adalah ayah Yixing. Sekali lihat dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan putrinya.

"Dia tak mau bicara denganmu?" tebak Hangeng hati-hati.

Yixing tersentak. Dia lupa, Hangeng selalu bisa membaca isi hatinya.

"Ehm, ya." Yixing menjawab lemah. "Mungkin karena Máma masih _jetlag_. Bagaimanapun Prague dan Incheon tidak dekat."

Hangeng menghela napas mendengar jawaban putrinya. "Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi ibumu," kata Hangeng lirih. "Aku seakan tidak mengenalinya lagi. Jujur, aku merindukan Bella-ku yang dulu, bukan Bella yang dingin dan kaku seperti es."

Yixing diam saja. Dia memilih tak berkomentar karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia tahu, ayahnya sama terluka seperti dirinya. Baik Yixing maupun Hangeng sama-sama harus menanggung luka hati akibat sikap dingin wanita yang melahirkan Yixing.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah kau pikirkan sikap ibumu itu, Yixing- _er_. _Baba_ percaya, suatu hari nanti Bella akan kembali seperti dulu," Hangeng mencoba menghibur putrinya, juga dirinya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sekolah barumu?"

Terpujilah Hangeng dengan segala pengertiannya. Yixing sangat bersyukur ayahnya bersedia mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Err… Menyenangkan," Yixing menjawab spontan, berharap ayahnya terkesan. "Aku suka."

"Sungguh?" Hangeng mencoba memastikan.

Yixing mengangguk-angguk, berlagak meyakinkan agar ayahnya percaya. Kalau boleh jujur, Yixing merasa biasa-biasa saja sejak bersekolah di Seoul International British School. Dibilang senang juga tidak, benci juga tidak. Biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nah, bagaimana dengan Joonmyeon? Kau tentu sudah mengenalnya, bukan?"

Mendengar nama Joonmyeon, benak Yixing seketika menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan pemilik senyum _angelic_ yang belakangan ini mengisi hari-harinya di sekolah. Joonmyeon, ketua OSIS yang ditunjuk menjadi _school buddy_ -nya di SIBS. _Calon_ _tunangannya_.

 _Hell, yeah_. Calon tunangannya. Yixing sudah tahu tentang rencana pertunangan itu bahkan sebelum dia pindah ke Korea. Yixing juga tahu persis bahwa Hangeng sengaja menyekolahkannya di SIBS agar dia bisa lebih mengenal Joonmyeon sebelum mereka resmi dipertunangkan.

Bertunangan dengan Joonmyeon. Ya ampun, bahkan dalam mimpinya yang paling liar sekalipun Yixing tak pernah membayangkan dirinya bakal dipertunangkan dengan pemuda yang sering diledek kekurangan kalsium lantaran memiliki tinggi badannya yang sedang-sedang saja.

Tetapi Zhang Yixing adalah anak perempuan yang patuh dan berbakti. Dia dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang konservatif terkait urusan perjodohan. Yixing tahu dia tak bisa sembarangan menentukan pendamping hidupnya. Keluarganya punya standar tinggi. Kaya saja tak cukup. _Bibit, bebet,_ dan _bobot_ harus memenuhi standar, khususnya standar yang ditetapkan keluarga ibunya.

Kim Joonmyeon adalah pria _beruntung_ yang terpilih untuk itu.

"Ya, _Baba_. Joonmyeon… Dia baik," jawab Yixing singkat.

Yixing tidak bohong. Joonmyeon memang baik. Pemuda itu yang mengantarkannya berkeliling SIBS pada hari pertamanya bersekolah, menunjukkan dan menjelaskan setiap bangunan serta fasilitas di sekolah mereka. Joonmyeon pula yang mengantarkannya ke klub sepak bola SIBS, membantunya bicara kepada manajer klub tentang keinginannya bergabung dengan klub. Joonmyeon juga setia menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarnya ke mana-mana saat jam istirahat apabila dia sedang tak disibukkan dengan agenda OSIS. Pemuda itu selalu bersikap ramah dan sopan, menunjukkan betapa dia terdidik dengan sangat baik.

Joonmyeon memang baik. Akan tetapi, Yixing tak punya perasaan khusus pada pemuda itu. Dia bahkan merasa jengah dengan tatapan Joonmyeon yang tertuju padanya di studio balet siang tadi. Yixing tahu, Joonmyeon datang ke sana bukan untuk menemui Hyoyeon, melainkan untuk menontonnya. Yixing bisa membaca ekspresi dalam tatapan pemuda itu. Joonmyeon mengaguminya. Ah, tidak. Yixing bahkan bisa melihat ekspresi memuja dalam tatapan Joonmyeon terhadapnya.

Demi Tuhan, Yixing sama sekali tak menginginkan tatapan semacam itu. Dia tak butuh dikagumi apalagi dipuja. Tidak.

 _Karena Yixing hanya menginginkan tatapan seperti milik ayahnya. Tatapan hangat yang sarat akan kasih sayang._

"Dia tampan, 'kan?" Hangeng menggoda putrinya. " _Baba_ dengar dia jadi ketua OSIS. Sepertinya dia mewarisi bakat ayahnya dalam berorganisasi dan berdiplomasi. _Baobei_ , _Baba_ yakin dia cocok denganmu."

Yixing hanya tersenyum menanggapi sang ayah yang begitu antusias membicarakan kelebihan Joonmyeon.

" _Baba_ ," Yixing sekonyong-konyong memanggil ayahnya.

"Ya?"

"Apakah Joonmyeon tahu kalau dia bakal dijodohkan denganku?" tanya Yixing.

"Mungkin," ayahnya menjawab. "Ayahnya bilang dia akan memberitahu Joonmyeon pelan-pelan. Memangnya kenapa, _Baobei_?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja, _Baba_ ," elak Yixing.

Hening sejenak menyelimuti sampai akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Hangeng.

" _Baobei._ "

"Ya, _Baba_?"

"Ehm.., apa kau tak ingin memanjangkan rambutmu seperti dulu?"

"Eh?" Kening Yixing berkerut, keheranan lantaran ayahnya mendadak mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka ayahnya bakal mengungkit soal rambut nyaris cepak miliknya.

Hangeng menatap putrinya lurus-lurus, sejenak memindai rambut nyaris cepak Yixing yang berwarna cokelat gelap layaknya rambut sang istri lewat tatapan matanya.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan rambut panjang, Sayang," kata Hangeng. " _Baba_ merindukanmu dengan rambut panjang. Rambutmu yang sekarang bahkan lebih pendek dari rambut Joonmyeon. Dan jujur saja, Papa sedih mendengar laporan tentangmu yang masih memakai seragam laki-laki di sekolah, Yixing- _er_."

Suara Hangeng terdengar getir, membuat Yixing merasa tak enak hati. Yixing tahu, ayahnya masih kecewa dengan penampilannya sekarang.

"Maaf, _Baba_." Yixing menunduk. "Aku tak bisa memanjangkan rambutku atau memakai rok ke sekolah," kata Yixing.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan pada _Baba_ sebelumnya. Hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa mengenang Lay seutuhnya."

Ayahnya tampak terluka mendengar penjelasan Yixing. "Kau tidak harus mengenangnya dengan cara ini, Yixing," Hangeng kedengaran putus asa. Sepanjang ingatan Yixing, ini bukan pertama kalinya Hangeng melontarkan kalimat tersebut. "Dan _Baba_ yakin Lay pun tidak menginginkan kau seperti ini."

Hati Yixing mendadak berdenyut nyeri. "Lay mungkin tidak menginginkannya, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak ingin siapapun melupakan seperti apa dia semasa hidup. Aku ingin semua orang bisa melihat Lay lagi melalui diriku. Kami identik, 'kan? _Baba_ , kau tahu semua orang mencintai Lay. Semua merasa sangat kehilangan saat dia pergi. Aku ingin rasa kehilangan itu sedikit terobati melalui diriku."

Sepasang mata indah milik Yixing berkaca-kaca. "Demi Lay." Suara Yixing berubah serak. "Dan akan selalu seperti itu."

Hangeng seperti kena pukul telak di kepalanya. "Yixing, jangan seperti ini. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kau bukan Lay, Sayang. Kau Yixing. Lennart Karel Zhang Yixu-ku sudah tiada dan sekarang hanya ada Lenka Katerina Zhang Yixing. _Baba_ tak ingin kehilanganmu juga."

Yixing menggigit bibir. Dadanya terasa luar biasa sesak mengingat mendiang kakak kembarnya. Kenangan akan sosok Lennart alias Lay yang identik seperti dirinya mendadak hadir ke hadapannya.

Yixing merindukan Lay. Teramat sangat.

Gadis itu mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada ayahnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Yixing menangis tanpa suara, beringsut mendekati balkon kamarnya dan duduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut. Angin malam berhembus menampar kulitnya yang mulus, menempelkan hawa dingin yang masih enggan beranjak meski Korea Selatan resmi memasuki musim semi.

Zhang Yixing yang malang.

" _Gege…_ Lay _Gege_..." Yixing memanggil-manggil sosok yang hanya bisa dia lihat dalam kenangannya.

" _Gege…,_ kenapa harus _Gege_ yang pergi dan bukan aku?"

-000-

Xi Luhan konon menempati urutan teratas dalam _polling_ murid tercantik di Seoul International British School selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Gadis yang satu ini memang luar biasa cantik, juga imut. Wajahnya bak bayi malaikat, dipadukan mata secantik rusa yang cemerlang, seakan-akan memerangkap sinar matahari di dalamnya. Luhan sadar betul betapa cantiknya dia dan dia tahu bagaimana harus berpenampilan untuk menonjolkan kecantikannya. Rambutnya yang sepunggung dicat pirang dan ditata bergelombang, terlihat begitu menggoda setiap kali dia mengibaskannya bak bintang iklan _shampoo_. Dia bahkan memoles wajahnya dengan tata rias minimalis yang berhasil memaksimalkan kecantikannya.

Luhan sangat populer di SIBS, tak heran semua tatapan mata akan tertuju padanya setiap kali dia melangkah, termasuk sekarang saat langkah kakinya memasuki kelas XI 4.

"Sugarpie, tumben datang kemari?"

Satu suara _bass_ menyapa lembut gendang telinga Luhan. Itu suara pacar tersayangnya, Oh Sehun yang berkulit pucat dan berkarunia paras super tampan. Pemuda jangkung itu merangkul pinggang kekasihnya dengan mesra, tak sungkan pamer kemesraan di depan teman-teman sekelasnya yang langsung melotot iri. _Ulzzang couple_ , demikian julukan untuk pasangan Luhan-Sehun berkat keelokan paras masing-masing.

"Rindu padaku, eh?" Sehun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan centil.

" _Ge-er_ ," Luhan mencibir imut. "Aku datang kemari untuk menemui Zhang Yixing, bukan kau, Cupcake."

"Yixing Noona? Ada urusan apa?" Sehun penasaran.

Yang merasa namanya disebut kontan menoleh ke arah pasangan rupawan itu, termasuk Kim Joonmyeon yang kebetulan tengah mengajak Yixing bicara.

"Urusan cewek," jawab Luhan asal. Si Cantik ini menoleh pada Yixing yang tengah memandang ke arahnya.

"Yixing, maukah kau ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Yixing mengenali Luhan sebagai manajer The Chivalries, klub sepak bola SIBS. Mendengar Luhan mengajaknya bicara, Yixing kontan antusias dan berharap Luhan bakal membahas tentang keinginannya memperkuat The Chivalries sebagai pemain.

" _Yes_ , Seonbae." Yixing bangkit dari kursinya. _"Sorry_ , Joonmyeon, sepertinya aku tidak makan siang dulu." Dia menoleh dengan enggan pada Joonmyeon, memberikan jawaban untuk ajakan makan siang bersama dari Joonmyeon. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Joonmyeon tak sungkan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tradisi bagi _school buddy_ terhadap murid baru, katanya.

Joonmyeon agaknya kecewa, namun pemuda itu hanya mengulas senyum _angelic_ -nya dan mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah."

Yixing melewati Joonmyeon untuk menghampiri Luhan yang masih dirangkul Sehun.

"Lepaskan rangkulanmu ini, _Brat_. Aku ada urusan dengan Yixing," Luhan menegur kekasihnya.

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya dengan lagak sok imut. Dengan patuh dia melepaskan rangkulannya. "Apa aku tak boleh ikut?" tanyanya manja.

" _No way._ "

Luhan terkekeh melihat tampang pacar gantengnya, kemudian beralih pada Yixing. "Ayo ikut aku sebentar."

Yixing mengangguk, sementara Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Joonmyeon. "Aku pinjam Yixing sebentar, Mr _School Buddy_!"

Joonmyeon balas melambai dengan sopan. "Silakan, Seonbaenim," sahutnya takzim.

Yixing melirik Joonmyeon sekilas dengan ekspresinya yang ogah-ogahan seperti biasa, lalu bergegas mengikuti Luhan yang melesat menghindari Oh Sehun.

Luhan membawa Yixing ke kantor The Chivalries. Tampak dua orang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Shin Hye Sung sang pelatih dan pemuda tampan bermata elang yang menjabat sebagai kapten The Chivalries, Kris Wu.

Tatapan Yixing bersirobok dengan tatapan milik Kris. Tatapan milik Kris menjelajahinya dengan intens, lalu dibalas tak kalah intens oleh Yixing.

"Duduklah, Yixing." Luhan mempersilakan Yixing duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan Hye Sung dan Kris. Suara Luhan sontak memutus kontak mata antara Yixing dan Kris.

Yixing duduk di hadapan Kris. Lagi-lagi pemuda bermata elang itu kembali menatapnya dengan intens, namun Yixing mengabaikannya. Dia memasang tampang ogah-ogahannya seperti biasa, menyalami Kris ala kadarnya saat Luhan memperkenalkan mereka.

"Langsung saja, ya," Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Yixing memulai pembicaraan setelah memperkenalkan Yixing pada Kris dan Hye Sung.

"Mengenai keinginanmu bergabung dengan The Chivalries, kami sudah membahasnya dalam rapat internal," kata Luhan. "Berdasarkan perundingan yang lumayan alot, kami sudah mengambil keputusan…"

Luhan berhenti bicara sejenak, membuat Yixing penasaran bukan main.

"Keputusannya adalah…?" Yixing tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Luhan mengerling Hye Sung dan Kris, mendapati Hye Sung mengangguk dua kali padanya.

"Keputusannya, kau boleh ikut seleksi." Luhan menatap Yixing seraya menghadiahkan senyumnya yang memikat.

Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Tampangnya yang ogah-ogahan seketika berubah cerah.

" _Really_? Seonbae serius?" Yixing mengerjapkan matanya, tampak tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Dua rius." Luhan nyengir. "Selamat, kau sukses membuat kami berdebat selama berhari-hari sampai capek."

" _God_ , terima kasih." Yixing menyunggingkan senyum, memamerkan _dimple_ -nya yang langsung membuat Luhan heboh.

"Wow, Zhang Yixing, _dimple-_ mu imut sekali!" kata Luhan takjub. _"Seriously_ , kau cantik banget kalau tersenyum seperti itu. _Dimple_ -mu itu, oh, astaga. _So cute_!"

Yixing tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi seniornya yang mendadak norak hanya gara-gara lesung pipi ini. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum, sampai akhirnya dehaman dari Hye Sung menyadarkan Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, kau belum memberitahu Miss Zhang tentang jadwal seleksi," Hye Sung mengingatkan.

"Oh, astaga." Luhan nyengir ke arah Hye Sung. " _Sorry, Coach._ Nah, Yixing," Luhan menoleh ke arah Yixing, "jadwal seleksimu besok, pukul setengah lima sore. Pastikan kau membawa _jersey_ dan sepatu," kata Luhan.

" _Okay_ , Seonbae," balas Yixing mantap.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu selamat berjuang untuk besok. Kau harus membuat kami terkesan jika kau sungguh-sungguh serius ingin menjadi _partner_ Kris. Dia bek sayap kami, ngomong-ngomong." Luhan beralih menatap Kris.

"Dan dia yang merekomendasikanmu habis-habisan untuk diizinkan ikut seleksi. Bukankah begitu, _Captain_?"

Sudut bibir Kris sedikit tertarik membentuk senyuman. Pemuda tampan itu kembali bertemu pandang dengan Yixing yang tampak terkejut mendengar penjelasan Luhan barusan.

"Seonbae… Merekomendasikanku?" Yixing bertanya lirih.

Kris Wu menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan gerakan maskulin. Tatapannya terus-menerus memindai Yixing, membuat gadis itu merasa risih.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak merekomendasikanmu, Miss Zhang."

Suara Kris Wu mengalun memenuhi gendang telinga Yixing, terdengar misterius.

Zhang Yixing mengerutkan kening. Dia mencoba mencari petunjuk tentang maksud perkataan Kris. Sayang, hasilnya nihil.

-000-

Yixing berjalan menyusuri halaman SIBS yang luas dan hijau berkat deretan pohon _beech_ muda. Sesekali dia memeriksa ponselnya seakan menunggu panggilan masuk atau sekadar pesan.

"Pilihannya hanya ada dua. Buat kami terkesan atau jadilah idiot agar kami punya alasan untuk mencoretmu dari daftar calon pemain."

Langkah Yixing refleks terhenti. Satu suara menjurus berat yang terasa familiar mendadak menyapa gendang telinganya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok super menjulang milik Kris Wu berada persis di belakangnya, tengah menatapnya intens lewat sepasang mata elang miliknya.

" _Gege._ " Yixing berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Kau memang edan, Xing- _er._ " Kris menyipitkan matanya. Alih-alih sinis, nada bicaranya justru datar-datar saja. Pemuda itu menyisir poni mencuat milik rambut _blonde-_ nya dengan jari. Gerak-geriknya terlihat tak kalah memesona dari bintang iklan _shampoo_ di televisi.

"Kau bahkan tak punya _passion_ di sepak bola. Bukankah lebih baik kau membantu Hyoyeon mengurus kelas balet? Dia bilang sangat terkesan melihat tarianmu. Katanya kau punya bakat besar. Wajar sih, untuk ukuran jebolan sekolah balet Praha sepertimu."

Raut wajah Yixing berubah tak nyaman. Kalimat-kalimat Kris barusan jelas mengusiknya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Lennart dan tindakan bodohmu ini tak akan berhasil membuat Archduchess Izabela yang Terhormat terkesan."

Yixing seolah kena guyur seember air es mendengar serentetan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir seksi Kris.

"Apa yang kulakukan bukan urusan _Gege,"_ desis Yixing. Reaksi yang diperlihatkannya seratus persen khas gadis muda yang tersulut emosi.

"Wow, wow, santai, Xing- _er_ ," Kris memamerkan seringai yang menyebalkan. "Jangan merengut begitu. Sama sekali tak maskulin, tahu?" goda Kris.

"Sudahlah. Ayo ikut aku. Kita belum sempat jalan-jalan bareng sejak kau masuk sekolah ini, 'kan? Kebetulan hari ini aku bawa McLaren-ku." Kris menggamit tangan Yixing, tak memedulikan tatapan-tatapan milik murid-murid SIBS yang kebetulan melintas menuju pelataran parkir.

" _Ge_ , aku—"

"Tak usah protes," Kris memotong kalimat Yixing. "Ayolah. Tak ada pemandu yang lebih baik dariku di Seoul, termasuk calon tunanganmu yang membosankan itu."

Yixing terkejut. " _Gege_ tahu tentang itu?"

"Berterima kasihlah pada arus gosip di kalangan sesepuh," Kris menjawab seraya menarik tangan Yixing, terkesan agak menyeret gadis itu. "Orang-orang _archaic_ itu sepertinya tak sabar menantikan putra bungsu keluarga Kim bertunangan dengan Nona Zhang Habsburg-Lorraine yang Misterius."

Yixing bengong. Saking bengongnya, dia pasrah-pasrah saja diseret Kris menuju pelataran parkir tempat McLaren 570GT milik Kris yang berwarna putih bersanding dengan mobil-mobil mentereng lainnya semacam Lamborghini Aventador dan Bentley Continental Supersports.

Baik Yixing maupun Kris sama-sama tak menyadari adanya tatapan milik sosok pemuda bertubuh sedang yang terus-menerus tertuju pada mereka berdua dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan. Mengekori mereka berdua bahkan hingga keduanya mencapai pelataran parkir.

Tatapan dari sepasang mata milik Kim Joonmyeon.

"Zhang Yixing…," Joonmyeon menggumam, "memang terlalu banyak yang belum kuketahui tentangmu."

TBC

 _slečno: nona_

 _arcivévodkyně: Archduchess, salah satu gelar kebangsawanan di Eropa_

 _ovocný čaj: teh rasa buah khas Republik Ceko_

 _gulášovka: sup goulash, sup pedas khas Eropa Timur dengan bahan dasar daging sapi atau babi_

 _svíčková: marinated sirloin, masakan khas Republik Ceko_

 ** _ALOHAA!_**

 ** _PART III SEMAKIN PANJANG DAN ABSURD LAYAKNYA SINETRON, HARAP MAKLUM INILAH UJIAN PENULIS NEWBIE_**

 ** _SEMOGA MASIH LAYAK DIBACA_**

 ** _TERIMA KASIH UNTUK REVIEW YANG DIBERIKAN_**

 ** _SALAM SULAY_**

 ** _EXO SARANGHAJA!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miluju Tě, Princezna!**

 _Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari fanfiction Ménage à Trois karya Eclaire Delange, tepatnya dari segi penokohan dan latar tempat. Adapun ide dan pengembangan alur murni hasil imajinasi saya pribadi._

-000-

 **Chapter IV: Two Sides of Yixing**

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak resmi menginjakkan kaki di Korea, Yixing merasa tidak sendirian. Terpujilah Kris Wu Yifan dengan inisiatifnya membawa Yixing menikmati suasana malam yang atraktif lagi dinamis milik kota Seoul. Sepertinya Yixing perlu banyak-banyak berterima kasih pada Kris setelah ini.

Kris membuktikan dirinya memang layak disebut 'pemandu terbaik di Seoul' bagi Yixing dan Yixing mengakui itu. Kris pemandu yang menyenangkan. Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu membawanya menjelajahi Myeongdong yang dikenal sebagai surga belanja di Seoul. Menjelajahi toko demi toko yang berakhir dengan melekatnya _couple t-shirt_ putih bertuliskan ㅅEOUL di tubuh masing-masing. _Hadiah selamat datang di Seoul untuk Yixing_ , demikian penjelasan Kris pada Yixing tentang sepasang _t-shirt_ yang dibelinya di toko terakhir berdasarkan _list_ kunjungan mereka.

Bukan Kris namanya jika dia tak pengertian terhadap 'turis' yang tengah dipandunya saat ini. Kris kembali membuktikan kualitasnya sebagai pemandu terbaik dengan mengajak Yixing menikmati _khalguksoo_ langganannya di Myeongdong, memastikan gadis itu makan dengan lahap setelah Kris menepuk dadanya dengan pongah seraya mengatakan, "makan sepuasmu, bila perlu _Gege_ bisa belikan seisi restoran ini untukmu."

Kris Sang Pemandu Terbaik Bagi Zhang Yixing.

Benar-benar terbaik, karena pemuda itu memastikan perjalanan Yixing tak hanya menyisakan memori tentang deretan toko-toko milik Myeongdong. Kris membawa Yixing ke sudut yang lain, memungkinkan gadis itu menghirup lebih banyak udara malam milik metropolitan ini. Di sinilah mereka sekarang, bergandengan tangan menyusuri tepian Sungai Cheonggyecheon yang cantik oleh gemericik airnya yang jernih, semaraknya kerlap-kerlip lampu, dan cinta yang memenuhi udara dari sekian pasangan yang memilih tempat ini untuk berkencan.

Yixing dan Kris tak jauh berbeda dengan pasangan-pasangan yang melintasi tepian Cheonggyecheon, setidaknya itu yang terlihat dari genggaman tangan yang mereka bagi, juga tatapan penuh kasih sayang dari Kris untuk Yixing begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu pada _Gege_?" Yixing mengawali percakapan mereka dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentu," jawab Kris responsif.

"Kenapa Gege merekomendasikanku untuk ikut seleksi di klub? Bukankah kau bilang aku tak punya _passion_ di sepak bola?" tanya Yixing tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Gadis itu menatap Kris lurus-lurus lewat matanya yang indah, mempertemukan tatapannya dengan tatapan milik Kris.

"Karena itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

Kris menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Yixing. Pemuda tampan berambut blonde itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yixing.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Xing- _er_ , aku akan membantumu memperolehnya. Itulah yang akan kulakukan."

Jawaban Kris terdengar begitu mantap, seakan-akan dia telah mempersiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan tak ada keraguan dalam tatapannya hingga Yixing keheranan.

"Tapi kau membenci pilihanku," sanggah Yixing sangsi. "Kau bahkan sempat tak mau bicara denganku waktu aku memutuskan mengubah total penampilanku, Fanfan _Gege_."

"Aku memang membenci pilihanmu, Xing- _er_ ," balas Kris. "Tapi aku sadar tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan untukmu selain terpaksa menerima pilihanmu yang bodoh dan menyebalkan," katanya jujur.

Yixing diam sejenak tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kris. "Termasuk jika aku memilih Joonmyeon?" Suara Yixing berubah lirih.

Kris tak menjawab. Ekspresinya mengisyaratkan bahwa pertanyaan Yixing barusan tidaklah mudah untuk dijawab.

"Fanfan _Ge_?" Yixing kembali memanggil Kris dengan panggilan akrabnya, Fanfan.

Sekarang gantian Kris menghela napas.

"Aku akan menerimanya," Kris akhirnya menjawab. "Selama itu pilihanmu."

Jawaban Kris membuahkan senyuman kecil di bibir Yixing yang sewarna delima, membuat lesung pipi gadis itu tercetak samar di pipinya yang mulus. Senyuman yang manis, namun justru terkesan sedih.

" _Gege_ tak ingin merebutku dari Joonmyeon?" Yixing bertanya lagi, kali ini terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Tidak."

Jawaban Kris mengejutkan Yixing.

"Tidak?" Yixing mengerjapkan matanya.

Kris mengangguk. "Soalnya aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan itu terjadi. Kau tak akan berani menghancurkan rencana perjodohanmu dengan putra diplomat itu, Xing- _er_."

Kris mengulurkan satu tangannya yang bebas, menyentuhkannya ke rambut nyaris cepak milik Yixing dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang benar-benar bisa kulakukan untukmu, hmm?" Kris menggumam. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau bahagia, sementara kau bahkan tidak hidup untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Kris seakan bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu terus mengelus-elus rambut Yixing dengan penuh kasih, sementara ekspresinya berubah sendu.

"Kalau begitu, _Gege_ , tetaplah di sampingku."

Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan lirih. "Tetap di sampingku. Jangan menghindar atau menjauh. Sudah cukup _Gege_ menghindariku di sekolah selama ini."

Gadis itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris, kemudian tak disangka-sangka menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh Kris, memeluk erat-erat tubuh atletis milik pemuda jangkung itu.

"Aku sayang _Gege_. Sangat," Yixing berbisik, sementara kedua matanya perlahan terpejam. "Aku ingin _Gege_ juga menyayangiku seperti dulu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Suaranya nyaris memelas hingga hati Kris terasa nyeri bagai dicubit. Secara naluriah Kris membalas pelukan Yixing. Memeluk Yixing erat-erat, mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk gadis yang malam ini terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Dan _Gege_ jauh lebih menyayangimu," Kris balas berbisik. "Kau dengar itu, Xing- _er_? Maaf, selama ini _Gege_ menghindar. Jujur saja hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu yang dulu. Sangat."

Yixing mengulas satu senyuman dalam pelukan Kris. Senyuman yang manis, namun tak kalah menyedihkan dari sebelumnya.

"Pelukanmu hangat," bisik Yixing tanpa membuka matanya. "Seperti Lay _Gege_."

Kris tak mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapinya, memilih mempererat pelukannya di tubuh ramping Yixing.

-000-

 _"Seperti yang kau katakan waktu ikut rapat kapan hari itu, tak ada peraturan yang mewajibkan anggota tim harus laki-laki. Lagipula Kris berani menjamin kalau dia yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap Zhang Yixing. Kami sudah capek berdebat setiap hari, Suho-ya, jadi kami putuskan untuk mengizinkan Yixing ikut seleksi."_

Jawaban yang diberikan Xi Luhan sang manajer klub sepak bola SIBS pada Joonmyeon saat jam istirahat tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Joonmyeon, mengusiknya tanpa permisi. Pemilik tinggi 173cm ini terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tak sadar beberapa temannya yang kebetulan berpapasan menyapanya dengan ramah seperti biasa.

Kris Wu. Wu Yifan. Joonmyeon mengenalnya sebagai salah satu senior paling ngetop seantero SIBS. Kris tidak hanya tampan. Keluarganya masuk dalam jajaran konglomerat nomor wahid di China. Ditambah lagi jabatannya sebagai kapten The Chivalries semakin mengokohkan popularitasnya di SIBS. Selama ini Joonmyeon tak pernah ambil peduli dengan eksistensi Kris mengingat dia tak punya urusan apapun dengan Sang Kapten, tetapi sekarang lain cerita. Joonmyeon mendadak peduli. Ah, bukan. Bukan peduli, melainkan penasaran.

Joonmyeon penasaran, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Kris dengan Yixing?

Kemarin dia memergoki Yixing berbicara dengan Kris di halaman sekolah, melihat bagaimana Kris menyeret Yixing ke mobilnya dan membawa Yixing pergi. Dia bisa melihat interaksi di antara Kris dan Yixing bukanlah interaksi antara dua orang yang baru saling kenal. Joonmyeon yakin, Yixing dan Kris sudah saling kenal sebelumnya. Keyakinannya lantas diperkuat dengan pernyataan Luhan tentang Kris yang berani menjamin bahwa dialah yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap Zhang Yixing.

 _Bertanggung jawab penuh. Apa maksudnya?_

Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Zhang Yixing dengan Kris Wu?

 _Mungkinkah mereka pacaran?_

 _Hell, mikir apa sih, dia?_

Hei, kenapa Joonmyeon jadi _kepo_ begini? Sejak kapan dia tertarik mengurusi urusan pribadi orang lain?

Hmm, apakah boleh kujawab dengan satu kalimat: sejak Zhang Yixing hadir dalam hidupmu, Mr Joonmyeon Kim?

"Junmen Kim!"

Joonmyeon nyaris terlonjak kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan pelafalan khas _Western_. Refleks dia menoleh, mendapati sosok tinggi menjulang milik guru fisikanya, Mr Daniel Henney.

" _Yes, Sir_?" Joonmyeon spontan menyahut takzim seraya bergegas menghampiri guru tampan kelahiran Amerika itu.

" _Could you help me_? Saya butuh asisten di lab. Seharusnya hari ini jadwal Minho, sayangnya dia izin pulang cepat. Tidak enak badan katanya," ujar Mr Henney _to the point_.

 _Hell!_ Joonmyeon mengeluh dalam hati. Kenapa cobaan semacam ini datang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat? Oh, _please_ , sore ini Joonmyeon sungguh ingin berada di pinggir lapangan sepak bola, bukan laboratorium fisika!

Sialnya dia tak mungkin menolak permintaan Mr Henney. Ayolah, Joonmyeon kita adalah ketua OSIS nan teladan, sosok panutan bagi teman-temannya. Apa kata dunia jika dia menolak membantu gurunya hanya karena ingin menonton ehem _calon tunangannya_ mengikuti seleksi anggota klub sepak bola?

Maka dengan sangat berat hati Joonmyeon mengiyakan permintaan Mr Henney dan disambut senyum hangat dari gurunya. Guru tampan itu menjanjikan pizza dan sekaleng cola untuk Joonmyeon, yang hanya meringis menahan dongkol dalam hati. _Persetan dengan pizza dan cola!_

 _Damn!_ Hilang sudah kesempatannya menonton seleksi Yixing!

Untuk sesaat, Joonmyeon membiarkan sisi malaikat dalam dirinya tergusur oleh sisi iblisnya, membiarkan sang iblis merutuki nasib sialnya sore ini.

-000-

Seleksi untuk menjaring anggota baru The Chivalries sebenarnya berlangsung setiap semester musim gugur. Semester musim semi difokuskan untuk latihan karena pada semester inilah _SHS League_ dimulai. Tak heran, diadakannya seleksi bagi Zhang Yixing di semester musim semi sempat menimbulkan kontroversi dan Xi Luhan selaku manajer The Chivalries terpaksa membongkar buku tata tertib ekstrakurikuler sekolah untuk menemukan pasal VII ayat 1 yang berbunyi: _setiap siswa baru mendapat kesempatan mengikuti seleksi anggota ekstrakurikuler sesuai minat masing-masing diluar jadwal seleksi rutin yang ditetapkan oleh pengurus ekstrakurikuler._ Ditambah alasan bahwa The Chivalries baru saja kehilangan satu bek sayap karena cedera dan dua gelandang yang sudah lulus dari SIBS, Luhan sukses membungkam mulut-mulut nyinyir milik teman-temannya.

Terpujilah segenap perintis Dewan Pembina Ekstrakurikuler Seoul International British School dan kepala sekolah yang menggodok dan mengesahkan peraturan tersebut hingga Zhang Yixing bisa berada di lapangan hijau nan luas ini, merelakan diri menjadi tontonan murid-murid SIBS mulai dari penggemar fanatik The Chivalries sampai penggemar dadakan Zhang Yixing.

Yixing tampil kalem dengan jersey Arsenal-nya yang berwarna hitam, begitu kontras dengan kulit mulus seputih susu miliknya. Gadis itu bahkan tetap terlihat cantik meski tampil dengan kostum super maskulin dan rambut yang mencuat kaku berkat olesan gel. Tak heran siulan iseng terus-menerus menyapa gendang telinganya. Sore ini, Zhang Yixing benar-benar sukses menjelma menjadi selebriti sekolah.

"Serius dia ikutan seleksi?"

"Wah, kalau dia lolos seleksi dan terpilih ikut pertandingan, berani jamin tim lawan salah fokus!"

"Jangankan tim lawan, kawan sendiri juga sudah pasti salah fokus. Memangnya kau tak lihat tampang mesum Kim Jongin? Aku kuatir saking salah fokusnya dia nekat menggagahi Zhang Yixing begitu ada kesempatan!"

"Hussy! Kau bisa dicincang Do Kyungsoo kalau dia sampai dengar omonganmu tadi!"

"Jangankan Kim Jongin, aku juga tak keberatan menggagahi dia. Coba lihat, dia cantik banget. _Body_ oke. Siapa yang tidak tertarik?"

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa cewek secantik dia memilih berdandan seperti laki-laki, ikut seleksi klub sepak bola, lagi."

"Aku hanya kuatir dia bakal jadi _laughing stock_ jika terpilih masuk tim."

"Memangnya dia paham sepak bola?"

"Kurasa Shin Hye Sung _Kochinim_ tak bakal meloloskan dia. Masih ingat seleksi semester kemarin? Dari dua puluh pelamar hanya dua yang diterima. Dan kau lihat sendiri, sampai akhir semester kemarin Oh Sehun dan Kim Taehyung masih harus betah duduk di bangku cadangan."

Celotehan hingga bisik-bisik terus-menerus terdengar dari barisan penonton, namun Yixing menunjukkan kualitas mental yang patut diacungi jempol. Dia tetap tenang, malah terkesan cuek. Sebelumnya Yixing sudah menduga bakal berhadapan dengan situasi semacam ini, tak heran dia begitu siap mental.

Seleksi kali ini diikuti oleh Yixing dan dua orang lainnya yang semuanya laki-laki. Salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu sama blasteran seperti Yixing. Dia tampak berusaha merebut perhatian sang nona kelahiran Praha, namun ditanggapi sepi saja oleh Yixing.

Tim penilai pada sore hari ini terdiri dari Shin Hye Sung selaku pelatih The Chivalries, Kang In sang guru olahraga merangkap Pembina The Chivalries, Park Yoochun sang alumnus SIBS yang kini memperkuat salah satu klub lokal kenamaan di Seoul, dan yang terakhir adalah sang kapten The Chivalries sendiri, Kris Wu Yifan. Keempat orang itu mengawasi ketiga calon anggota The Chivalries, memindai mereka satu per satu lewat tatapan mata. Tampak Kris Wu menyempatkan diri mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yixing dan dibalas dengan senyum samar dari gadis itu.

"Seleksi akan dilaksanakan dalam dua tahap," suara lantang milik Shin Hye Sung terdengar hingga ke ujung lapangan. "Seleksi tahap pertama meliputi tes kelenturan, kelincahan, dan kekuatan fisik, sedangkan seleksi tahap kedua meliputi uji coba pertandingan melawan tim inti The Chivalries."

"Tes kelenturan akan dipandu oleh Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin." Luhan selaku ketua panitia seleksi merangkap pewara memberikan instruksi. Dia memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang bergegas menggotong bangku setinggi 50cm dan menenteng mistar berukuran panjang 50cm.

"Peserta pertama atas nama Zhang Yixing, harap maju ke depan." Gantian Park Chanyeol memberikan instruksi.

Yixing maju ke depan dengan tenang, tak menghiraukan celetukan maupun siulan iseng dari penonton yang ditujukan padanya. Gadis itu mengikuti instruksi Chanyeol untuk mencopot Nike-nya, kemudian naik ke atas bangku dan berdiri dengan kedua kaki lurus dan rapat.

"Tenang saja, Cantik. Jangan takut jatuh. Ada _Oppa_ berjaga di sini." Jongin yang bertugas mengawasi mistar sempat-sempatnya berbisik menggoda Yixing.

Yixing tak menggubris, memilih fokus pada Chanyeol yang bersiap memberi aba-aba. Mengikuti aba-aba Chanyeol, perlahan Yixing membungkuk dengan posisi lengan dan kedua tangan lurus ke bawah menyentuh mistar skala yang berada dalam pengawasan Jongin. Yixing terlihat tetap tenang, bahkan mulut iseng Jongin yang masih mencoba menggodanya dianggap sepi saja.

Yixing seratus persen santai dan tidak kesulitan menyentuhkan ujung jari kedua tangannya pada mistar, menggerakannya anggun untuk mencapai jangkauan maksimal yang bisa diperolehnya dan mempertahankannya selama tiga detik. Beruntung dia pernah berlatih balet hingga tes kelenturan semacam ini bukan perkara sulit baginya.

"Dua puluh!" Jongin berseru begitu memastikan jangkauan yang bisa dicapai Yixing.

Tim penilai bergegas mencatat, sementara penonton bertepuk tangan mendengar pencapaian Yixing. 20 jelas angka yang bagus untuk ukuran tes kelenturan. Yixing sukses merebut hati sekian orang pada sesi pertamanya.

Kedua peserta yang lain menyusul Yixing sesuai giliran. Dari keduanya hanya ada satu yang berhasil mencapai angka 20, sementara yang lain hanya 18. Peraih angka 20, Vernon si blasteran Amerika, tersenyum manis pada Yixing.

Seleksi dilanjutkan dengan tes kelincahan. Ketiga peserta diminta melakukan _shuttle run shuttle_ alias lari bolak-balik di dalam lintasan yang ditandai dengan delapan _kun_ dan penanda jarak berukuran 10x5m. Setiap peserta diwajibkan melakukan lari bolak-balik dari garis _start_ hingga _finish_ dengan melewati rintangan berupa jalur _zigzag_ yang ditandai dengan _kun_. Sebuah lintasan yang tak mudah. Yixing mulai merasa sedikit gugup hingga perlu berkali-kali menarik napas panjang.

"ZHANG YIXING! ZHANG YIXING!"

" _JIA YOU_! _JIA YOU_!"

 _Fanboys_ Yixing yang entah sejak kapan berkumpul dalam satu barisan terdengar kompak memberikan semangat pada gadis itu.

Yixing menarik napas sekali lagi, mencoba menepis gugupnya.

 _'Lenka, sepuluh tahun lagi kau bakal membaca berita tentang bintang Sparta Praha yang pindah ke Arsenal dengan nilai transfer tertinggi di awal musim. Kau tahu siapa dia? Aku!'_

Suara itu mendadak memenuhi seisi kepala Yixing, seakan-akan seseorang berbisik persis di telinga Yixing. Suara yang begitu familiar, menghantarkan kehangatan sekaligus kerinduan bagi Yixing.

Tanpa sadar, Yixing mengulas senyuman tipis.

 _'Kau mau membantuku 'kan, Ge? Meski tempatku berdiri saat ini bukanlah Generali Arena atau Emirates yang kau impikan, kau mau membantuku 'kan, Brou_ _ček*?'_

" _Hana, dul, set_!"

Suara berat Park Chanyeol membelah udara. Bagaikan anak panah, Yixing melesat memasuki lintasan diiringi sorak sorai para penonton.

-000-

Terkurung di lab fisika bersama Mr Henney yang perfeksionis adalah cobaan berat. Joonmyeon harus ekstra sabar meladeni instruksi gurunya untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Mulai dari menertibkan tumpukan kertas ulangan fisika hingga memastikan amperemeter laik pakai, semua tak luput dari instruksi Mr Henney. Joonmyeon tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurut, kendati konsentrasinya terpecah antara instruksi Mr Henney dan seleksi Yixing di lapangan

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam petang ketika Mr Henney berkenan membebaskan Joonmyeon dari lab fisika yang pengap. Seumur-umur rasanya itulah hadiah terindah yang pernah diterima Joonmyeon. Tanpa sudi membuang-buang waktu, Joonmyeon langsung tancap gas menuju lapangan sepak bola. Telunjuk dan jari tengah milik tangan kirinya diam-diam membentuk tanda silang, simbol keberuntungan.

 _'God, jangan biarkan aku kehilangan momentum!_ '

Joonmyeon khusyuk berdoa dalam hati.

Dan sorak-sorai di lapangan sepak bola adalah jawaban dari doa khusyuk seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

"Zhang Yixing _jia youuu_!"

" _Be quick, Darl_! _Don't let him touch your skin_!"

"Rebut bolanya, Vernon! _Quickly_!"

" _Good job_ , Jeon Jungkook!"

" _Run,_ Yixing, _run_!"

Joonmyeon terengah mendekati lapangan. Susah payah dia menerobos kerumunan penonton yang riuh demi mendapatkan tempat dengan jangkauan pandang yang strategis.

"Suho-ya, sebelah sini!" Chen, sahabat baik Joonmyeon, langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara begitu menemukan Joonmyeon yang tengah bersusah payah. Dia tampak menggandeng gadis manis berpipi _chubby_. Pacarnya, Kim Minseok.

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang kini meminta beberapa orang di sekitarnya untuk memberi jalan bagi Joonmyeon.

"Kukira kau tak datang," Chen menepuk bahu Joonmyeon setelah pemuda itu berhasil mencapai _spot_ yang disediakannya cuma-cuma.

"Mr Henney menahanku di lab tadi," kata Joonmyeon. "Oh, hai, Minseok." Dia balas menyapa Minseok dengan ramah.

"Wah, untung saja dia cepat-cepat membebaskanmu. Kalau tidak, kau bisa ketinggalan partai seru ini. Sumpah, Zhang Yixing itu _amazing_. Kupikir dia cuma cewek aneh yang sok maskulin, tapi ternyata dia punya _skill_ lumayan. Dia juga main bagus, padahal lawannya cowok-cowok. Ya, 'kan, Minnie Sayang?"Chen menoleh pada Minseok.

 _"Yeah_." Minseok mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan ekspresi dramatis, mengamini pernyataan penuh semangat dari sang pacar.

Tatapan Joonmyeon dengan cepat berpindah dari Chen ke arah lapangan, berpacu dengan waktu untuk menemukan sosok yang dimaksud Chen.

Joonmyeon menemukannya. Sosok ramping yang mengenakan _jersey_ Arsenal berwarna hitam tengah berlari lincah mengejar bola. Di bawah siraman cahaya mentari petang milik langit Seoul, Zhang Yixing dengan titik-titik peluh di permukaan kulitnya mengingatkan Joonmyeon pada kulit berkilauan bak berlian milik Edward Cullen dalam _Twilight_.

Joonmyeon tertegun di tempat. Tatapannya terkunci pada sosok Yixing yang berlari-lari di lapangan.

 _Ehem…,_ cantik.

Bahkan dengan _jersey_ yang basah oleh keringat, rambut yang mulai lepek, dan wajah datar bermandikan peluh, Yixing sukses menyingkirkan barisan personel _girlband_ yang selama ini memenuhi benak Joonmyeon tentang definisi kata 'cantik'.

Gadis cantik itu berlari-lari di lapangan, berupaya merebut bola dari dominasi tungkai-tungkai kokoh milik jagoan-jagoan The Chivalries, mulai dari Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Ok Taecyeon, hingga Kris Wu. Bukan perkara mudah untuk merebut bola dari barisan tiang listrik tersebut, namun pekikan yang baru saja menggema dari barisan penonton menandai hasil yang diperoleh Yixing.

Baik Joonmyeon maupun penonton lain dibuat terbelalak ketika tungkai ramping Yixing berhasil mengambil alih si kulit bundar dari kuasa seorang Park Chanyeol, _striker_ nomor satu milik The Chivalries. Chanyeol bahkan sempat bengong sesaat. Penonton memekik dan bersorak pada saat bersamaan, terlebih _fanboys_ Yixing yang menggila begitu pujaan mereka bergerak lincah menggiring si kulit bundar melewati Chanyeol, lalu Taecyeon yang dikenal sebagai gelandang serang berdarah dingin.

Benarkah gadis itu Zhang Yixing?

Joonmyeon setengah melamun. Hei, dia bahkan belum melupakan betapa anggun dan memesonanya Zhang Yixing saat menari balet! Sekarang dia melihat sisi lain dari seorang Zhang Yixing. Sisi yang menanggalkan segala keanggunan yang dimilikinya saat menari balet dan sebagai gantinya memperlihatkan ketangguhan yang mengundang decak kagum.

Yixing yang satunya lagi.

Angan Joonmyeon mulai mengembara. Apakah Yixing masih memiliki sisi yang lain lagi? Kenapa semakin lama gadis itu terasa semakin rumit, misterius?

Pekikan penonton seketika menyadarkan Joonmyeon. Tatapan pemuda itu segera menemukan sosok Yixing yang kini berhadapan dengan Kim Jongin, _striker_ terbaik kedua milik The Chivalries. Penyerang berkulit _tan_ itu kedapatan cengar-cengir genit di depan Yixing sembari berupaya mengacaukan pertahanan gadis itu terhadap si kulit bundar di kakinya.

Joonmyeon mendadak melotot ketika menangkap gerakan tangan Jongin yang terulur ke arah Yixing. Demi telinga peri Park Chanyeol, Joonmyeon bersumpah dia baru saja melihat Jongin mencolek dagu runcing nan anggun milik Yixing!

 _What the hell!_

"Dasar Kkamjong bedebah! Tengil! Mesum!"

Joonmyeon terkejut. Seorang gadis mungil bermata besar yang berdiri tak jauh di sebelahnya mengumpat penuh emosi. Joonmyeon langsung mengenalinya sebagai Do Kyungsoo, ketua klub tata boga yang berstatus kekasih Jongin.

"Awas kau Kkamjong!" Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan jengkel sebelum menerobos kerumunan untuk menjauhi lapangan.

"Kim Jongin bakal dapat masalah besar," Chen berkomentar, namun tak ditanggapi Joonmyeon.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, perhatian Joonmyeon kembali tertuju ke lapangan. Pemilik paras tampan ini spontan menyipitkan matanya, mengiringi sosok Kris Wu yang kini mengambil alih posisi Jongin untuk menjegal Yixing. Kris seorang bek sayap. Dengan tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata, agaknya tak mudah bagi Yixing untuk menjebol pertahanan bek tampan itu.

Dan Joonmyeon kembali berani bersumpah demi telinga peri Park Chanyeol, dia baru saja melihat Kris menyunggingkan senyum tipis untuk Yixing.

Kris Wu dan Zhang Yixing. Mendadak Joonmyeon merasa tersisih.

 _Hei, ada apa denganmu, Joonmyeon-ah?_

-000-

Yixing ibarat senyuman Monalisa. Cantik, tetapi misterius. Gadis itu seolah tertutup selubung dan Joonmyeon kesulitan untuk menyibak selubung tersebut.

Yixing dengan dua sisi dirinya yang bertolak belakang. Yixing dengan Kris Wu. Semuanya memberikan tanda tanya besar di hati Joonmyeon.

Ayolah, Joonmyeon bukannya usil. Dia hanya penasaran. Wajar, 'kan? Yixing itu 'kan, ehem, _calon tunangannya_. Tentu tidak ada salahnya jika dia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Yixing, 'kan? Apalagi Yixing itu tipe _introvert_. _Man_ , bukan perkara mudah mendekati Zhang Yixing, meski kau seorang ' _school buddy resmi yang ditunjuk oleh wali kelasmu untuk mendampingi Zhang Yixing di minggu-minggu awalnya bersekolah'_.

 _Bahkan meski kau adalah calon tunangannya._

Yixing terlalu nihil. Gadis itu bahkan tak punya akun media sosial apapun! ( _Joonmyeon sudah menghabiskan berjam-jam di depan laptop untuk memastikannya, ngomong-ngomong_ )

"Joonmyeon-ah."

Suara lembut ibunya mengalun merdu di depan pintu kamarnya, diikuti ketukan halus milik jemari ibunya. Joonmyeon buru-buru menyingkir dari meja belajarnya yang asli buatan Swedia (oke ini tidak penting), bergegas membukakan pintu untuk sang ibu.

"Apa Eomma mengganggumu?" Hong Miyeon menanyai putranya. Perempuan paruh baya itu tampak membawa buku agenda kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Tentu tidak." Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Masuklah, _Maman_."

Merupakan kebiasaan bagi Joonmyeon untuk sesekali memanggil ibunya dalam berbagai bahasa dan bahasa Perancis menjadi pilihan Joonmyeon malam ini.

Miyeon mengikuti putranya memasuki kamar bernuansa hitam-putih elegan yang terbilang serius untuk ukuran remaja tujuh belas tahun. Sejenak mata jernih Miyeon memindai dinding kamar Joonmyeon, mungkin sekadar memastikan tak ada poster jumbo Miranda Kerr atau Kendall Jenner berbikini dengan pose menantang. Beruntunglah Miyeon, pasalnya dinding kamar Joonmyeon benar-benar bersih dari poster apapun.

"Ada yang ingin _Maman_ bicarakan denganku?" tanya Joonmyeon seraya duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, sementara ibunya duduk di tepi ranjang.

" _Maman_ ingin memberitahu sekalian menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Miyeon meniru Joonmyeon dengan menyebut dirinya sebagai _maman_ alih-alih _eomma._

"Apa itu?"

"Siang tadi aku bertemu dengan ibunya Lenka," Miyeon mulai memberitahu Joonmyeon. Perempuan paruh baya itu tampak puas begitu melihat ekspresi Joonmyeon yang sedikit berubah saat dia menyebutkan nama Lenka.

"Dia sudah tiga hari di Seoul untuk mengunjungi Lenka sekalian memantau langsung perkembangan bisnis permatanya di sini. Kebetulan tadi aku mampir ke tokonya."

Joonmyeon ingat, sebelumnya Miyeon pernah bercerita bahwa orang tua Yixing punya bisnis sendiri-sendiri dan ibu Yixing memilih untuk menekuni bisnis batu mulia.

"Kami tidak sempat bicara banyak. _Well_ , jujur saja dia bukan tipe orang yang doyan ngobrol," Miyeon terkekeh.

"Tapi Bella bilang dia dan suaminya ingin berbincang lebih banyak denganku dan ayahmu, Myeon-ah, jadi dia dan suaminya ingin mengundang keluarga kita untuk makan malam bersama hari Minggu nanti. Kupikir itu ide yang bagus. Kebetulan Sabtu nanti ayahmu bisa pulang. Kami ingin mengajakmu sekalian."

Makan malam bersama keluarga Yixing. _Well_ , Joonmyeon harus mengakui kalau dia sangat menyukai ide tersebut. Jujur, dia sungguh penasaran dengan segala hal yang menyangkut Yixing, termasuk keluarganya. Selama ini ibunya hanya memberitahu soal bisnis keluarga Yixing, tidak lebih.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Lenka," Miyeon tersenyum kecil, diam-diam merasa senang melihat antusiasme dalam tatapan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon memang tak pandai menutupi suasana hatinya di depan sang bunda.

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku menyimpan foto upacara baptis Lenka dulu. Tadi kucari-cari dan untungnya ketemu." Miyeon membuka buku agenda kecil yang dibawanya. Tangannya yang lentik menarik selembar foto yang tersimpan di salah satu lembar agenda, kemudian mengulurkannya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengambil foto dari tangan ibunya. Sebuah foto yang masih bagus untuk ukuran foto lama, memperlihatkan dua pasang suami-istri sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan latar dinding-dinding tinggi berwarna keemasan, lengkap dengan salib kayu berukuran besar terpasang di dinding tersebut. Joonmyeon dengan cepat mengenali ayah dan ibunya yang masih muda, juga bocah laki-laki yang digandeng ayahnya. Itu kakak laki-lakinya, Joonyoung.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil melihat sosok bayi dalam gendongan ibunya. Joonmyeon kenal betul siapa bayi dalam gendongan sang ibu. Tentu saja itu dirinya dalam versi mini. Memangnya siapa lagi? Joonmyeon bahkan yakin wajahnya yang sekarang tak jauh beda dengan wajahnya saat masih bayi, membuktikan ketampanannya bukan hasil sayatan pisau bedah.

Tatapan Joonmyeon perlahan beralih pada pasangan suami-istri yang berdiri di samping ayah dan ibunya. Tampak sang suami yang memiliki paras khas Asia dan tak kalah tampan dari ayah Joonmyeon tengah menggendong bayi yang lebih mungil dari Joonmyeon, terlihat menggemaskan dalam gaun baptisnya. Di sebelahnya tampak sosok sang istri yang cantik lagi anggun, mengenakan gaun berwarna biru benhur selutut dan topi cantik berwarna putih yang hanya menutup sebagian rambutnya, khas wanita-wanita bangsawan Eropa. Rambutnya yang cokelat gelap digelung rapi, memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang mempertegas aura keanggunannya. Penampilan wanita ini mengingatkan Joonmyeon pada Duchess of Cambridge hingga Putri Mahkota Denmark, Mary Elizabeth.

Hei, wanita itu juga menggendong bayi yang dibalut gaun baptis.

" _Maman,"_ Joonmyeon memanggil ibunya. "Lenka punya saudara kembar?"

Ibunya mengangguk. "Ya. Dulu."

"Dulu?" Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening.

"Sudah meninggal," Miyeon menjawab putranya. "Dan Lenka adalah anak yang bertahan hidup."

Joonmyeon terkejut, lagi-lagi menyadari begitu banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya tentang Yixing. Yixing sempat punya saudara kembar dan dia baru tahu sekarang.

" _Maman_ ," Joonmyeon memandangi foto di tangannya lurus-lurus, bergantian memandangi kedua bayi bergaun baptis di dalam foto.

"Tolong ceritakan semua yang _Maman_ ketahui tentang Lenka."

TBC

 _Brou_ _ček: Sweetie_

 **WELL, CHAPTER INI BERAKHIR DENGAN TAK ELITNYA. MOHON MAKLUM, SAYA MASIH AMATIRAN.**

 **SULAY MOMENT DIUSAHAKAN BERTEBARAN DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA.**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW YANG DIBERIKAN.**

 **MOHON MAAF TAK BISA MEMBALAS SATU-SATU, KARENA SAYA BINGUNG MAU MEMBALAS SEPERTI APA.**

 **YANG PASTI SAYA SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH.**

 **SEMOGA APA YANG SAYA TULIS BISA MENGHIBUR DITENGAH KELANGKAAN FF SULAY.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA.**

 **SALAM SULAY**

 **EXO SARANGHAJA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miluju Tě, Princezna!**

 _Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari fanfiction Ménage à Trois karya Eclaire Delange, tepatnya dari segi penokohan dan latar tempat. Adapun ide dan pengembangan alur murni hasil imajinasi saya pribadi._

-000-

 **Chapter V: Could You Be My Friend?**

 _ **Pada abad ke-21, di sebuah kerajaan hiduplah seorang putri cantik yang bernama Lenka Katerina…**_

Kalimat klasik yang mirip kalimat pembuka dalam buku-buku dongeng itu mengawali dongeng milik Joonmyeon malam ini. Dituliskan dalam bahasanya yang paling rahasia dan primitif, disimpan rapi dalam sel-sel otaknya yang membentuk ruang bernama memori. Katakanlah Joonmyeon kita ini _cheesy_ , tapi percayalah, dia anak laki-laki yang dikaruniai masa kecil bahagia berkat dongeng-dongeng indah sebelum tidur yang dibacakan penuh cinta oleh sang ibu. Joonmyeon menyukai dongeng dan dia percaya suatu saat nanti dia akan memiliki dongengnya sendiri, yang akan diturunkan kepada anak cucunya dengan cinta yang sama seperti cinta ibunya untuk Joonmyeon kecil belasan tahun silam.

Joonmyeon masih mencintai dongeng di usianya yang mendekati tujuh belas dan di usia inilah Joonmyeon mulai mencoba menuliskan dongengnya sendiri.

 _Dongeng yang berjudul Of Princess Lenka Katerina Zhang Habsburg-Lorraine._

" _Kau pernah dengar House of Habsburg-Lorraine? Archduchess Izabela salah satu keturunannya. Dia cucu Karel III. Ayahmu sama sekali tak menyangka teman lamanya menikahi seorang wanita bangsawan Eropa."_

 _ **Lenka Katerina berdarah campuran, memiliki ayah berdarah Tiongkok dan ibu berdarah Ceko. Berdasarkan garis keturunan ibunya, dia terlahir sebagai generasi keempat dari raja terakhir Bohemia, Karel III.**_

" _Maman tak tahu banyak tentang Lenka maupun kembarannya, Lay. Waktu umurmu genap satu tahun, keluarga kita pindah ke Berlin karena ayahmu dipindahtugaskan ke sana. Aku dan ayahmu mulai jarang berkomunikasi dengan Zhang Hangeng dan Izabela sejak saat itu, bahkan putus komunikasi setelah dua tahun kami meninggalkan Praha."_

 _ **Lenka Katerina memiliki saudara kembar yang bernama Lennart Karel alias Lay.**_

" _Kami baru tahu kalau Lay meninggal setelah Hangeng memberitahu kami tahun lalu, tepatnya waktu dia dan ayahmu tak sengaja bertemu kembali dalam acara United Kingdom-East Asian Countries Business Summit di London. Kecelakaan mobil dalam perjalanan menuju arena ski di Prahova, Romania. Mobil mereka tergelincir dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Lay tewas di tempat, sedangkan Lenka selamat meski mengalami patah tulang tangan."_

 _ **Sayang, malang tak dapat ditolak untung tak dapat diraih. Saat beranjak remaja, Lenka Katerina harus kehilangan saudara kembarnya.**_

"Jadi kau sempat punya saudara kembar, hmm?"

Monolog Joonmyeon mengakhiri dongeng tentang Lenka Katerina yang dia tulis dalam catatan memorinya berdasarkan informasi dari sang ibu. Pemuda ini memandangi foto pemberian ibunya beberapa saat yang lalu, tepatnya memandangi sosok bayi perempuan dalam foto yang memakai gaun baptis berwarna putih, tampak begitu menggemaskan dalam gendongan sang ayah.

"Yixing-ah, terlalu banyak yang tak kuketahui tentangmu. Aku bisa saja memilih untuk tidak peduli. Sayangnya kau terlalu menarik perhatian dan membuatku penasaran. Kau begitu misterius dan rumit. Aku tidak tahu ada berapa banyak rahasia yang kau punya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku bakal mencari tahu."

Joonmyeon menyentuhkan jemarinya perlahan ke wajah bayi perempuan menggemaskan dalam foto.

"Karena sepertinya aku sudah tertarik padamu, bahkan sejak kita masih sangat kecil."

Tatapan Joonmyeon yang teduh beralih pada bayi laki-laki dalam gendongan wanita muda di sebelah kiri ayah bayi perempuan bergaun baptis. Bayi laki-laki yang tengah menoleh ke arah si bayi perempuan, mengulurkan tangan mungilnya seakan berusaha menyentuh tangan si bayi perempuan.

Itu Kim Joonmyeon yang berusia delapan bulan dan Zhang Yixing alias Lenka Katerina yang berusia tiga bulan pada pertemuan pertama mereka di katedral agung nun jauh di Praha sana.

-000-

Selebriti baru Seoul International British School itu bernama Zhang Yixing.

Hasil seleksi calon anggota The Chivalries memang belum dirilis, namun murid-murid SIBS begitu percaya diri menjagokan Zhang Yixing sebagai kandidat terpilih untuk mengisi slot pemain baru The Chivalries. Namanya harum berkat aksinya yang memukau dalam seleksi tempo hari. Publik seakan belum melupakan lincahnya gadis itu kala mengacaukan pertahanan para pemain inti The Chivalries, bahkan mencetak satu gol yang membuat Kim Seokjin selaku kiper frustrasi berat. Pendukungnya yakin seratus persen bahwa dia yang bakal terpilih meski dalam tes kelincahan dan kekuatan fisik dia harus puas menempati urutan kedua di bawah Vernon Choi, kandidat lainnya.

Sekarang topik pembicaraan tak hanya berfokus pada kemampuan Yixing menggiring bola dan mengacaukan barisan bek The Chivalries. Murid-murid bermulut iseng itu mulai tertarik membicarakan kedekatan Yixing dengan sang kapten The Chivalries, Kris Wu.

Salahkan kenekatan Kris yang membawa Yixing ke kafetaria, mengajak gadis itu makan berdua saja. Ini pertama kalinya Kris Wu tertangkap mata duduk berdua saja bersama seorang gadis, meninggalkan teman-teman akrabnya yang dikenal dengan julukan Geng Tiang Listrik saking kelebihan kalsium. Tinggi menjulang dan ditunjang paras sekelas model, sebut saja mereka Kim Woobin, Hong Jonghyun, dan Nam Joo Hyuk. Tiga sekawan sahabat Kris itu hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti melihat karib mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kafetaria.

"Sepertinya mereka pacaran."

"Pantas saja Zhang Yixing nekat ingin bergabung dengan The Chivalries."

"Ternyata tipe Kris itu yang tomboy."

 _Heol_ , kafetaria memang tempat yang paling asyik untuk bergosip!

"Sepertinya mereka sudah lama saling kenal."

Kali ini terdengar suara Oh Sehun mengomentari pemandangan paling menyita perhatian di kafetaria. Pemuda berkulit pucat pemilik garis rahang tegas dan kontur wajah yang sempurna bak pahatan patung dewa Yunani ini mencuri pandang ke arah Kris dan Yixing yang duduk berjarak lima meja.

Joonmyeon yang duduk di sebelah Sehun mengamini komentar teman sekelasnya itu dalam hati. Meniru Sehun, Joonmyeon turut mencuri pandang ke arah Kris-Yixing setelah tadinya sempat enggan karena gengsi pada Sehun.

"Pacarmu bilang Kris Seonbae berani menjamin dialah yang bakal bertanggung jawab terhadap Yixing," Joonmyeon menanggapi Sehun dengan nada datar. "Sepertinya itu jadi pertimbangan khusus bagi tim kalian sampai-sampai Yixing bisa ikut seleksi."

"Itu benar," Sehun mengiyakan ditengah usahanya menyedot-nyedot kotak kemasan susu pisang yang isinya jelas-jelas sudah tandas. "Aku juga dengar soal itu dari Luhan, makanya aku yakin Kris Hyung dan Yixing Noona sudah lama saling kenal."

"Kris Seonbae tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Yixing pada tim?" Joonmyeon mulai mengorek informasi dari Sehun, mencoba memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Belakangan dia jarang bisa bicara berdua saja dengan Sehun, mengingat karibnya ini sehari-hari lengket terus dengan pacarnya saat jam istirahat. Beruntung hari ini Xi Luhan tidak masuk sekolah lantaran nekat terbang ke Amerika untuk menghadiri _gala premiere_ Beauty and The Beast. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Oh Sehun takkan memilih makan siang berdua dengan Joonmyeon.

"Maksudku, semacam isyarat bahwa Yixing teman lamanya atau apalah," Joonmyeon buru-buru menambahkan.

Sehun tampak berpikir-pikir. "Hmm, sepertinya tidak," jawab Sehun seraya meletakkan kotak susu pisang yang penyok gara-gara dia kelewat semangat menyedot udara di dalamnya melalui sedotan.

"Dia hanya mengungkit-ungkit soal kesetaraan gender dan apalah-apalah. Luhan-ku saja sampai pusing mendengar argumen Kris Hyung. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku curiga teori kesetaraan gender itu cuma akal-akalannya saja. Menurutku mereka punya hubungan yang istimewa, makanya Kris Hyung berani menjamin segala," Sehun berargumen.

Argumen Sehun seolah mewakili isi kepala Joonmyeon. _Well_ , siapapun juga pasti berpikiran demikian. Jika Kris dan Yixing tak punya hubungan spesial, buat apa Kris Wu mati-matian merekomendasikan gadis seperti Yixing untuk ikut seleksi calon anggota klub sepak bola pria?

"Mereka pacaran, itu yang kulihat," vonis Sehun dengan nada santai.

Joonmyeon seakan tersedak telur mendengarnya.

"Joonmyeon!"

Suara seorang gadis mengusik interaksi Joonmyeon-Sehun. Terpujilah gadis itu, setidaknya perhatian Sehun langsung teralihkan dari ekspresi ganjil Joonmyeon.

"Hyoyeon Noona."

Hyoyeon tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang tak kalah cemerlang dari milik gadis-gadis bintang iklan pasta gigi. Gadis ini pemilik raut wajah ceria dan penuh semangat, seolah tak punya beban hidup. Rambut _blonde_ -nya yang hari ini dikuncir kuda bergerak-gerak imut seiring gerakan lincah Hyoyeon mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon. Hyoyeon menjabat ketua klub tari sekolah dan dia disebut-sebut sebagai 'gadis yang terlahir untuk menari'. Lihat saja, bahkan gerakannya saat duduk punya ritme tersendiri bak gerakan tari!

"Hyo Noona, aku tidak disapa, nih?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura ngambek.

Hyoyeon terkikik. " _Aigoo,_ Baby Sehunnie, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu begitu. Kau jadi makin mirip Luhan," Hyoyeon menggoda Sehun sembari memutar-mutar bola matanya dengan jenaka. Dasar jiwa penari, bahkan sepasang bola matanya seakan-akan ikut menari-nari.

 _Kim Hyoyeon, The Real Dancing Queen._

Sudut-sudut bibir Sehun seketika tertarik membentuk senyuman. Pemuda ini paling senang kalau dibilang mirip dengan pacar tersayangnya, Luhan. Maklum, Sehun sangat mengimani kata orang tua zaman dahulu bahwa jodoh biasanya mirip satu sama lain.

"Noona mencariku?" Joonmyeon bertanya.

Sama seperti Sehun, Joonmyeon lebih suka memanggil Hyoyeon dengan sebutan _noona_ alih-alih _seonbae_. _Noona_ terasa lebih akrab dan faktanya Joonmyeon memang akrab dengan seniornya yang satu ini.

" _Geurae_. Tadi aku ke ruang OSIS dan ke kelasmu, tapi kau tak ada. Aku tak bisa menghubungimu gara-gara aku lupa bawa ponsel, benar-benar sialan," Hyoyeon mengibaskan kuncirnya yang langsung terhempas-hempas ceria.

"Aku ingin mendiskusikan ideku untuk _prom night_ Festival Musim Semi nanti. Bukan ide baru, sih. Klasik malah. Tapi kurasa ideku ini sangat bagus," jelas Hyoyeon. Gadis ini dengan tak sopannya mencomot _nacho_ milik Joonmyeon, lalu melahapnya tanpa pamit pada sang empunya.

"Wow, _prom night_ ," Sehun langsung antusias. "Aku dan Luhan tak sabar ingin ikut."

"Tentu kau dan Lulu tersayang harus ikut." Hyoyeon menepuk-nepuk bahu kokoh Sehun, berbicara dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah. "Kasihan Lulu, tahun lalu dia batal ikut _prom night_ gara-gara mantan pacarnya mendadak sakit perut. Benar-benar payah."

"Cih, si Zhoumi itu memang tak ada bagus-bagusnya," Sehun mencibir. Maklum, dia ini paling anti pada mantan pacar Luhan yang bernama Zhoumi. "Untung saja Lulu cepat sadar dan beralih pada laki-laki yang tepat." Dia menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Baik Hyoyeon maupun Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh menanggapi tingkah Sehun yang kekanakan.

" _Well_ , ide seperti apa yang kau punya, Noona?" Joonmyeon kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, itu...," Hyoyeon menelan kunyahan _nacho_ -nya, "ideku ini tentang tema _prom night._ The Swan Lake. Klasik, ya? Tapi menurutku sangat bagus. Tema pesta topeng belakangan ini terlalu _mainstream_ , _cocktail party-based concept_ juga _mainstream_ , pesta kostum juga sudah banyak dipakai sekolah lain. Tapi, The Swan Lake? Berani taruhan, belum ada sekolah di Seoul yang mengusung balet sebagai tema _prom_ ," oceh Hyoyeon semangat. Agaknya gadis berwajah ceria ini punya bakat terpendam jadi juru kampanye.

Mendengar Hyoyeon menyebutkan The Swan Lake dan balet, Joonmyeon mau tak mau teringat pada sosok Yixing saat menari balet di studio klub tari beberapa hari yang lalu. Yixing yang begitu anggun, memikat. Yixing yang memperlihatkan sisi femininnya, memukau Joonmyeon yang saat itu belum benar-benar sadar bahwa dia tertarik pada gadis itu.

Sekarang gadis itu duduk berjarak lima meja darinya dengan posisi membelakangi Joonmyeon dan kawan-kawan, masih bercakap-cakap dengan Kris. Joonmyeon hanya bisa memandangi punggung sempit dan rambut nyaris cepak milik Yixing, diam-diam merindukan sosok gadis itu dalam balutan _leotard_ hitam yang dikenakannya saat menari balet.

"Pasti luar biasa romantis sekaligus keren jika kita memakai ideku untuk _prom_. Soal konsep acara, aku masih memegang pakem, tapi aku tak ingin mengadakan pemilihan _prom queen_ seperti yang sudah-sudah. Pemilihan _prom queen_ hanya bikin rusuh saja. Aku bosan melihat cewek-cewek haus popularitas saling teriak dan menjambak rambut satu sama lain gara-gara _polling the prom queen_. Menurutku, kita hanya perlu memilih satu orang untuk tampil di acara pembukaan. Anggaplah dia sebagai maskot acara _prom_ kita sebagai ganti _prom queen_. Pilih satu yang bisa menari balet, punya _image_ yang _pure, innocent_ seperti karakter Odette dalam Swan Lake. Setelah itu, _let's dance together_. Dansa klasik bakal cocok dengan tema." Hyoyeon menggebu-gebu.

"Wow, idemu keren, Noona," Sehun memuji Hyoyeon. "The Swan Lake. Balet. Benar-benar anti _mainstream_. Menurutmu bagaimana, Hyung?" Dia meminta pendapat Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tak langsung menjawab. Dia tampak berpikir-pikir sejenak.

"Ehm." Joonmyeon mendadak berdeham pelan. "Harus kuakui, idemu menarik, Noona," kata Joonmyeon setelah berpikir-pikir, "tapi mengenai maskot yang akan tampil, apa kau punya kandidat? Bukankah klub balet sudah kehilangan anggota dan statusnya sekarang vakum?"

"Memang," sambar Hyoyeon, sejenak terlihat gemas. "Justru karena itu aku mengambil tema tentang balet, tujuannya ya untuk menarik kembali minat teman-teman kita terhadap balet. Klub balet sangat-sangat merana sejak Alexandra Seonbae lulus, _you know_ , tapi aku melihat secercah harapan baru setelah aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri betapa luwesnya Zhang Yixing menarikan bagian Odette dalam Swan Lake." Volume suara Hyoyeon perlahan turun. Gadis ini menoleh ke arah meja Yixing. Rupanya Hyoyeon sudah tahu Yixing juga ada di kafetaria ini.

"Yixing Noona bisa menari balet?" Sehun membelalakkan mata, kentara benar tak percaya.

Alih-alih menanggapi Sehun, Hyoyeon malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Joonmyeon tanpa aba-aba, mengejutkan Joonmyeon dan Sehun sekaligus.

"Aku sedang memengaruhinya untuk menghidupkan kembali klub balet kami yang vakum," bisik Hyoyeon. "Tapi dia menolak terus. Sayang _banget_ , 'kan? Padahal Zhang Yixing itu dilahirkan untuk balet, aku berani jamin. Kakinya itu untuk _en pointe_ , bukan untuk menggocek bola."

Hyoyeon dan bisikan di kupingnya mendadak mengingatkan Joonmyeon pada sesuatu yang sejak kapan hari ingin ditanyakannya pada Hyoyeon. Sekarang mumpung ada kesempatan, _why not_?

"Hyo Noona," Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong memanggil seniornya.

" _Yes_?" sahut Hyoyeon yang sudah kembali ke posisi duduk semula.

"Kita diskusikan idemu di ruang OSIS. Di sana lebih kondusif. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum jam istirahat berakhir." Joonmyeon memeriksa Richard Mille 50-03-nya yang berwarna hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Oke."

Hyoyeon mengikuti Joonmyeon bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hei, aku ditinggal, nih?" Oh Sehun kontan melayangkan protes.

"Sori, Sehunnie. Ini urusan internal panitia _Spring Festival._ " Joonmyeon memamerkan seringai menyebalkan untuk menggoda Sehun.

Hyoyeon terkekeh. Oh Sehun kontan _pundung_.

-000-

" _Waktu itu Yixing datang menemuiku di sekretariat klub. Dia menanyakan apa boleh meminjam studio sebentar untuk menari balet. Katanya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya dia menari balet. Dia bilang sangat menyukai balet, tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada balet. Waktu kutanya apa alasannya, dia tak menjawab."_

" _Aku mengizinkannya memakai studio untuk menari barang sepuluh menit dan meminjamkan leotard-ku karena penasaran dengan kemampuannya. Lalu seperti yang kau lihat waktu itu, dia bisa menari dengan sangat baik, bahkan di atas rata-rata mantan anggota klub balet sekolah ini. Dia pasti pernah les balet sampai tingkat mahir."_

" _Dia punya bakat besar dalam balet, makanya aku ingin merekrut dia untuk menghidupkan kembali klub balet. Aku kecewa betul waktu mendengar dia memilih sepak bola. Aku sudah bilang pada Kris kalau Yixing itu cocoknya menekuni balet, tapi Kris bilang dia tak bisa memaksa Yixing untuk ikut klub balet. Well, bahkan pacarnya saja kesulitan membujuknya, apalagi aku?"_

" _Tapi serius deh, Junmen, aku benar-benar ingin memilih Yixing jadi maskot prom night dan memberinya kesempatan tampil di depan umum. Aku bosan dengan image prom queen yang centil dan seksi. Aku ingin prom queen yang elegan, kalem, polos. Itu semua ada dalam diri Zhang Yixing."_

Penjelasan Hyoyeon di ruang OSIS siang tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di kuping Joonmyeon, membuatnya kesulitan berkonsentrasi sepanjang jam pelajaran terakhir. Beruntung mata pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah bahasa Korea. Joonmyeon tak bakal kesulitan meski dia tak memperhatikan penjelasan Ms Ara Go tentang perbedaan penggunaan ~더니/~았/었더니 yang berfungsi sebagai kata hubung dalam kalimat komparatif maupun sebab-akibat.

Hyoyeon bilang Kris dan Yixing pacaran. Catat, pacaran. P-A-C-A-R-A-N.

Bisa kalian bayangkan perasaan Joonmyeon? Mengetahui calon tunangan yang menarik perhatianmu malah pacaran dengan orang lain. Menyebalkan? Tentu saja.

Akan tetapi, Joonmyeon tak peduli. Ingat, dia ini 'kan yang diproyeksikan jadi tunangan Yixing, syukur-syukur jadi suaminya.

Jadi, Joonmyeon sudah mengambil keputusan.

Dia bakal merebut Yixing dari tangan Kris. Persetan dengan Kris, toh Joonmyeon-lah calon tunangan Zhang Yixing, bukan Kris Wu Yifan.

"Yixing-ah." Joonmyeon memantapkan hati memanggil Yixing begitu Ms Go meninggalkan kelas.

Yang dipanggil agaknya kaget, terlihat dari gerakan tangannya yang terhenti. Yixing menolehkan kepalanya yang cantik ke arah Joonmyeon, mendapati pemuda itu berjalan mendekati mejanya.

"Ya?" Yixing menyahut dengan suaranya yang datar, sedatar ekspresi milik wajah cantiknya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Entah keberanian dari mana, pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis Joonmyeon. _Well_ , ketua OSIS kita yang tercinta ini rupa-rupanya serius untuk maju terus demi mendapatkan Yixing.

Yixing mengerutkan kening. Ekspresi datar bernuansa ogah-ogahan miliknya berangsur berubah, menunjukkan raut heran yang samar-samar.

" _Pardon_?"

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Joonmyeon mengulangi dengan mantap kendati diam-diam tengah mati-matian menahan gugup. Dia mungkin ketua OSIS yang penuh percaya diri di depan anggota organisasi, tapi di depan _calon tunangannya_ , Joonmyeon menemukan kelemahannya. Payah, ya?

"Oh, _sorry_ , Suho, tapi aku dijemput supirku," Yixing menjawab, masih dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

Joonmyeon mengeluh dalam hati. " _Ah, geurae_? _Well_ , kalau begitu lain kali saja." Joonmyeon tersenyum sopan, sedikit _awkward_. Dalam hati dia agak bersyukur Yixing tidak menjawab, 'aku pulang bersama Kris.'

Yixing tak menanggapi, memilih untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas.

"Ehm, Yixing?"

"Ya?" Gerakan Yixing memasukkan buku seketika terhenti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan sama-sama ke tempat parkir?"

Yixing melayangkan tatapannya pada Joonmyeon. Tatapan milik gadis itu seakan-akan mempertanyakan apakah Joonmyeon ini alien dari Planet Exo atau sejenisnya.

" _Pardon_?"

Hufft, untung Yixing tidak menanyakan di mana Joonmyeon memarkir piring terbangnya!

Beruntunglah Joonmyeon terdidik sangat baik dalam hal mengontrol sikap dan bahasa tubuh. Mengulas senyum lembut bernuansa _angelic_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya, Joonmyeon mengulang ajakannya dengan sangat-sangat sopan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan sama-sama ke tempat parkir?"

Dan _cheerleaders_ dalam hati Joonmyeon bersorak-sorai begitu Yixing mengangguk dan menjawab singkat, "baiklah."

-000-

Kaku. Itulah yang dirasakan Joonmyeon sekarang. Berjalan berdua saja dengan Yixing ternyata tak seperti yang Joonmyeon bayangkan.

Yixing itu, kaku. Sangat kaku. Dia bahkan tak mau sekadar berbasa-basi, memilih terus berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan tanpa sesekali menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon nyaris merasa seperti _bodyguard_ ketimbang teman sekelas apalagi calon tunangan.

' _Apa nona bangsawan Eropa memang kaku seperti ini?'_ Joonmyeon membatin, menduga sosok cantik berseragam laki-laki di sebelahnya ini dididik ketat dengan tata krama khas aristokrat Eropa hingga untuk tersenyum maupun bicara sangatlah mahal dan berhati-hati.

Tapi bukankah putri mahkota seperti Victoria dari Swedia saja tak sungkan tertawa lebar, bahkan berani berciuman dengan pacarnya di depan publik?

' _Mungkin gadis-gadis dari klan Habsburg-Lorraine_ _berbeda,'_ Joonmyeon mencoba berbaik sangka sementara sudut matanya diam-diam mengagumi kecantikan gadis di sebelahnya ini.

Joonmyeon baru sadar, Yixing memiliki kontur wajah yang begitu anggun. Garis rahangnya tegas namun anggun, membingkai dagunya yang runcing. Hidungnya yang mancung seolah dipahat dan bibirnya yang tebal di bagian bawah menciptakan kesan penuh sekaligus seksi. Gadis ini seakan-akan melompat keluar dari halaman majalah mode yang menampilkan model _androgyne_ lantaran Yixing mengenakan seragam untuk murid laki-laki dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang nyaris cepak itu.

Joonmyeon terpesona lagi dan lagi.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihatku dengan cara seperti itu, _kurasa_."

DEG

Joonmyeon nyaris gelagapan mendengar Yixing tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

" _Pardon_?"

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya. Tak diduga-duga, gadis ini menoleh dan menatap Joonmyeon lurus-lurus.

"Maaf karena aku terpaksa mengatakan ini, tapi _please_ , Suho. Tolong jangan mengawasiku seperti itu. Aku tahu penampilanku aneh dan aku sama sekali tak mirip laki-laki tulen, tapi aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau berhenti mengawasiku seperti itu."

 _Dia tahu_.

Joonmyeon kontan malu berat, juga tak enak hati, pasalnya Yixing yang biasa ogah-ogahan mendadak kelihatan tersinggung.

" _Sorry_ , Yixing. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, sungguh," Joonmyeon buru-buru minta maaf. "Aku… Hanya penasaran saja."

"Penasaran?" Yixing mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku penasaran kenapa gadis secantik kau ini memilih berdandan seperti laki-laki."

 _Hell_ , jawaban macam apa itu, Kim Joonmyeon?

Joonmyeon langsung menyesal mengatakannya. Sial, kenapa mulutnya ini terlalu jujur, sih?

Alis Yixing seketika bertaut. "Kurasa pernyataan itu sangat tidak sopan, Mr Kim," katanya dingin.

"Yixing-ah, _mianhae_ , aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung." Joonmyeon agak waswas. "Baiklah. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tolong jangan marah. Aku ingin berteman denganmu, sungguh, bukan bermaksud mengajak ribut."

Joonmyeon memasang tampang _angelic -_ nya yang paling tulus, lengkap dengan tatapan mata teduh yang memohon pengertian. Dia berharap itu semua ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati Yixing.

"Kau ingin berteman denganku?" Tautan di alis Yixing berangsur terputus. "Memangnya selama ini kita belum jadi teman?"

Nada bicara Yixing yang sedikit melunak membuat Joonmyeon diam-diam merasa lega.

"Kupikir kau tidak menganggapku teman," Joonmyeon memberanikan diri bicara jujur. "Kau cuek sekali padaku, bahkan meski aku ditunjuk jadi _school buddy-_ mu, Miss Zhang."

Yixing seolah kena guyur air es.

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu, sungguh," Joonmyeon meyakinkan Yixing. "Oke, aku akan menghormati segala privasimu dan tak akan bertanya lagi kenapa kau berdandan seperti ini. Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu tersinggung tadi. Yixing-ah, tak maukah kau jadi temanku?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Joonmyeon melihat Yixing tampak bingung. Gadis itu menanggalkan topeng bernama ekspresi ogah-ogahan yang membuat Joonmyeon penasaran setiap hari, memperlihatkan ekspresi lain yang dibentuk gurat-gurat kebingungan pada permukaan wajah cantiknya. Sepasang matanya yang kecokelatan mengerjap anggun, menyiratkan pertanyaan.

Joonmyeon menyukainya. Yixing selalu memesona dalam ekspresi apapun dan dia satu-satunya gadis yang tidak perlu melakukan _aegyo_ atau memasang ekspresi manis hanya untuk menarik perhatian Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menyukai semua ekspresi Yixing dan berharap bisa lebih sering melihat berbagai ekspresi dari wajah cantiknya.

"Zhang Yixing, kau mau jadi temanku?"

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya, lagi.

 _Heol_ , pertanyaan Joonmyeon barusan lebih mirip ajakan kencan ketimbang ajakan untuk berteman!

"Itu lebih mirip ajakan kencan, Suho."

Joonmyeon gantian mengerjapkan matanya. Ajakan kencan, katanya? Apa Joonmyeon barusan terlalu _cheesy_?

"Ha ha. Masa', sih?" Joonmyeon pura-pura terkekeh garing agar tak ketahuan salah tingkah.

"Seumur-umur baru kali ini ada orang yang bertanya, "Zhang Yixing, kau mau jadi temanku?"," Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi tak apa. Aku cukup terkesan."

Joonmyeon langsung cerah lagi. " _Really_? Kalau begitu, kita berteman?" tanyanya antusias.

Yixing mengangkat bahu. "Apa bisa dibilang begitu sementara sejak kau jadi _school buddy_ -ku seharusnya kita otomatis jadi teman?"

Wow, rasanya Joonmyeon ingin melompat tinggi-tinggi ke udara sekarang juga.

"Kalau begitu, Zhang Yixing, mulai sekarang jangan sungkan mengobrol denganku dan jangan menolak ajakanku untuk makan siang bersama," Joonmyeon berkata. "Karena kita berteman." Nadanya kedengaran puas.

"Hanya jika aku ingin melakukannya," Yixing mengajukan syarat. "Dan teman tidak memaksa, Suho." Gadis itu kembali ke _mode_ ogah-ogahannya.

"Santai, Yixing." Joonmyeon tersenyum manis. "Oke, oke. Aku tidak akan memaksa, kok."

" _Call*_ ," Yixing menirukan bahasa _slank_ muda-mudi Korea Selatan untuk mengatakan 'ya', sejenak membuat Joonmyeon takjub. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Supirku sudah menjemput."

Gadis itu memberikan isyarat lewat gerakan kepalanya. Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Yixing, mendapati Porsche Carrera 4S berwarna kuning mengilap tengah menanti Yixing dari jarak 10 meter di depan mereka. Seorang pria necis dengan setelan jas hitam tampak membungkuk ke arah Yixing begitu sang nona menolehkan kepalanya.

" _See you later, Suho_."

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat pada Joonmyeon, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil mewahnya yang sudah menanti.

"Yixing-ah!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yixing menoleh.

"Aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu hari Minggu nanti." Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh arti begitu Yixing menoleh.

Hari Minggu?

Ekspresi Yixing seketika berubah. Hari Minggu. Ya ampun, kenapa dia bisa lupa?

" _Hari Minggu nanti kita akan makan malam bersama keluarga Joonmyeon, Baobei."_

Suara lembut sang ayah mendadak terngiang-ngiang di telinga Yixing, mengiringi senyum _angelic_ milik seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

Yixing meneguk ludah.

 _Glek._

TBC

 _call: oke_

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW YANG DIBERIKAN, SAYA SUNGGUH TERHARU KARENA SAYA MASIH SANGAT AMATIRAN**

 **SEMOGA FF INI BISA MENGHIBUR TEMAN-TEMAN SEMUA**

 **SALAM SULAY**

 **EXO SARANGHAJA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miluju Tě, Princezna!**

 _Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari fanfiction Ménage à Trois karya Eclaire Delange, tepatnya dari segi penokohan dan latar tempat. Adapun ide dan pengembangan alur murni hasil imajinasi saya pribadi._

-000-

 **Chapter VI: His Fiancée-To-Be**

 _Ayahnya menelepon sore itu._

" _Yixing-er," suara jernih milik Zhang Hangeng menyapa lembut gendang telinga putrinya."_ _Hari Minggu nanti kita akan makan malam bersama keluarga Joonmyeon, Baobei."_

Zhang Yixing tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, bahkan terkejut pun tidak. Gadis ini sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa sang ayah bakal memberitahukan hal tersebut, cepat atau lambat. Yixing tahu, rencana perjodohannya dengan Joonmyeon tak main-main.

Tak main-main _,_ karena bibi-bibi tuanya bahkan sudah memberikan lampu hijau. Yixing masih ingat persis bagaimana bibi-bibi tuanya di Praha hingga Wien menghubunginya via _Skype_ secara pribadi pada awal tahun ini, tepatnya setelah Hangeng menetapkan rencana perjodohannya dengan Joonmyeon. Bibi-bibi tuanya, para _archduchess dan baroness_ yang diingat Yixing sebagai sosok-sosok anggun namun membosankan, memberikan kuliah yang sama membosankannya seperti yang sering Yixing dengar saat masih tinggal di Praha. Mulai dari sejarah House of Habsburg-Lorraine (pastinya mereka yakin Yixing yang pelupa itu terlalu payah untuk mengingat silsilah leluhurnya mulai dari Francis of Lorraine sampai Karel III), sederet peraturan yang mengikat gadis-gadis di keluarga besar mereka, kemudian ditutup dengan petuah-petuah panjang yang diharapkan dapat membantu Yixing menjelma sosok istri dan ibu ideal menurut standar House of Habsburg-Lorraine. Yixing yang pasif dan penurut hanya bisa mengangguk sopan pada bibi-bibi tuanya, kemudian menjawab _'ano*'_ atau _'natürlich mache ich das*'_ dengan takzim, mengingat bibi-bibi tuanya yang berbeda-beda kebangsaan itu berbicara dalam bahasa Ceko atau Jerman dan mereka semua tidak suka dibantah. Kuliah dan petuah bibi-bibi tuanya ibarat stempel bertuliskan _LOLOS VERIFIKASI_ di atas lembaran aplikasi atas nama Kim Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon dari Seoul dianggap berhasil memenuhi kriteria 'calon mitra potensial' bagi _Slečna*_ Lenka Katerina Zhang Habsburg-Lorraine alias Zhang Yixing.

Keluarga ibunya yang aristokrat dan punya standar tinggi dipastikan menerima Kim Joonmyeon, maka Yixing harus menerimanya tanpa protes. Cepat atau lambat perjodohannya bakal jadi kenyataan dan acara makan malam bersama yang digagas ayahnya merupakan langkah awal yang harus ditempuh. Tak ada alasan bagi Yixing untuk terkejut meski bisa dibilang pemberitahuan dari ayahnya cukup mendadak. Nyatanya dia memang tidak terkejut, tapi beda cerita ketika Joonmyeon yang mengingatkannya soal acara penting itu sore tadi di pelataran parkir sekolah.

" _Aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu hari Minggu nanti."_

Yixing terkejut. Terkejut karena pertanyaannya yang selama ini tersimpan dalam hati akhirnya terjawab sudah, dari mulut Joonmyeon sendiri.

 _Joonmyeon sudah tahu_. Ya, pastinya demikian. Joonmyeon sudah tahu tentang rencana perjodohan di antara mereka berdua.

Maka itu menandai babak baru dalam hubungan mereka yang selama ini tak lebih dari _school buddy_ idaman dengan murid baru yang ogah-ogahan. Setelah acara makan malam nanti, baik Zhang Yixing maupun Kim Joonmyeon tak bisa lagi saling pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa mereka dijodohkan satu sama lain dan inilah yang diam-diam menjadi sumber keresahan Yixing.

 _Karena Yixing merasa dia tak akan memenuhi ekspektasi Joonmyeon terhadapnya sebagai calon tunangan idaman, tak peduli statusnya sebagai putri pasangan konglomerat Tiongkok dan archduchess dari klan Habsburg-Lorraine, juga tak peduli betapa cantiknya dia._

Yixing mungkin bisa menjelma sosok pendamping yang patuh dan berbakti sesuai petuah-petuah para bibi tuanya, tetapi jangan lupakan karakter pasif, membosankan, bahkan ogah-ogahan yang terlanjur melekat. Pada saat itu Joonmyeon mungkin akan…, _bosan_.

 _Bosan dan berpaling_. Lantas bagaimana dengan Yixing?

Visinya setia memperlihatkan hal yang sama: dia akan berakhir sebagai Nyonya Kim yang eksistensinya tak lebih dari sekadar simbol gengsi keluarga Kim. Lenka Katerina Zhang Yixing, dia _dikorbankan_ keluarganya untuk keluarga Kim, diprogram menjadi istri putra diplomat dengan latar belakang keluarga pebisnis kelas atas, diharuskan melakoni peran sebagai nyonya yang terhormat sesuai standar keluarga besar Habsburg-Lorraine, kemudian wajib menunaikan tugas yang paling krusial: melahirkan anak untuk keluarga Kim.

Lantas bagaimana dengan 'cinta' dan 'bahagia'?

 _Well_ , Yixing merasa kedua kata itu terlalu muluk-muluk!

Gadis ini tanpa sadar menggigit bibir. Tatapannya yang sendu tertuju pada langit senja milik tanah leluhur Joonmyeon ini. Dia berdiri di balkon kamarnya, membiarkan angin musim semi yang masih menyisakan aroma musim dingin membelai kulitnya bak sentuhan tangan-tangan roh. Perlahan Yixing mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. Gadis itu menekan angka 1 di layar, menghubungkannya dengan kontak yang diberi nama Fanfan _Gege_.

"Xing- _er_?" Terdengar suara maskulin menjawab panggilannya. Kris. " _What's up_?"

" _Ge,_ kau di mana sekarang?" Alih-alih menjawab, Yixing justru balik bertanya. Gadis ini mengerutkan kening lantaran mendengar suara berisik di sambungan telepon. Dia mendengar semacam pengumuman dalam bahasa Inggris, sekilas menangkap kata _flight_ , New York, _departure._

' _Bandara?'_ Yixing membatin.

"Aku sedang di bandara," jawab Kris, sesuai dengan tebakan Yixing. "Kenapa, Xing- _er_? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu _Gege_. Hari Minggu nanti aku akan bertemu keluarga Joonmyeon," Yixing menjawab, memilih tak menanyakan keperluan Kris di bandara. "Kami akan makan malam bersama."

"Lalu?" tanya Kris spontan. "Apa kau gugup?"

"Tidak." Yixing menggeleng. "Aku hanya…, bingung."

"Kau tidak perlu bingung," Kris menanggapi, kedengaran santai. "Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan mengikuti kemauan kedua orang tuamu? Itu hanya acara makan malam. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah tersenyum dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan sopan."

"Aku tahu," balas Yixing. "Hanya saja aku bingung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi Joonmyeon setelah acara makan malam nanti. Kau tahu, _Ge_ , aku-"

"Apa kau ingin aku datang ke sana dan menculikmu di depan mata Joonmyeon?" Kris memotong kalimat Yixing dengan nada canda.

"Tidak, tentu tidak." Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu turuti saja skenario yang diatur orang tuamu, Xing- _er_ ," saran Kris, kali ini kedengaran membujuk. "Soal Joonmyeon, kau tak perlu risau. Kau punya dua pilihan: mempertahankan _image_ ogah-ogahanmu dan lihat sampai sejauh mana dia bertahan dengan sikapmu atau kembalilah menjadi nona manis yang selalu dibanggakan Lay, oh, _dui bu qi_ , Xing- _er,_ aku tak bermaksud-"

"Tak apa, _Ge_." Suara lembut Yixing memotong kalimat Kris. "Aku—"

" _Slečno_."

Gantian kalimat Yixing terpotong. Suara Dominika, _maid_ -nya, tahu-tahu menyapa gendang telinga Yixing. Yixing spontan menoleh, mendapati _maid_ -nya sudah berdiri di pintu balkon.

"Maaf, tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi tak ada jawaban," Dominika memberikan penjelasan agar nonanya tak tersinggung mendapati dirinya memasuki kamar sang nona.

" _V pohodě*_ ," balas Yixing. "Ada apa, Domi?"

"Lima belas menit lagi Tuan Zhang tiba," Dominika memberitahu nonanya. "Barangkali Anda ingin memeriksa _čajovna*_ sebentar sebelum ayah Anda datang."

"Oh, astaga." Yixing menepuk dahinya yang mulus. "Aku lupa belum memeriksanya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku." Dia menghadiahkan seulas senyum untuk sang _maid_.

Dominika membalas senyum Yixing dan memasang tampang maklum. _Maid_ pemilik rambut pirang kenari ini memang sudah hapal betul sifat pelupa Yixing. "Sama-sama, _Slečno_. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," balasnya seraya pamit undur diri.

"Tunggu," cegah Yixing saat Dominika berbalik. "Bisa beritahu di mana ibuku sekarang?"

Dominika kembali berbalik menghadapnya. " _Arcivévodkyně_ * ada di ruang tamu."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Dominika kembali mohon diri dan bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya, sementara Yixing kembali menempatkan ponsel ke telinga.

" _Ge_ , aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti."

-000-

Kris menatap layar ponselnya. Gurat kekhawatiran perlahan terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan bak visualisasi Dewa Ares versi manusia.

" _So_ , ada apa dengan _Princezna*_ kita kali ini?"

Suara milik gadis di sebelahnya mengalihkan tatapan Kris dari layar ponsel. Tampak sosok gadis berparas elok tengah menatapnya intens lewat matanya lentik, terkesan runcing berkat sapuan tipis _eyeliner_ berwarna cokelat. Sekilas gadis itu mirip panda lantaran memiliki kantung mata berwarna kehitaman yang tak terlihat sebagai efek kurang tidur.

Dia gadis yang menarik secara fisik, memiliki postur bak model dengan pinggang kelewat sempit dan tinggi badan yang melewati angka 170cm. Selera _fashion_ -nya juga sama sekali tak mengecewakan berkat _off shoulder blouse_ berwarna gading dan _ripped jeans_ biru tua, ditunjang Gucci _Studded Leather Dionysus Chain Shoulder Bag_ berwarna putih susu yang dijinjingnya anggun, juga _Velvet Cutout Lace-Up Sandal_ warna hitam keluaran Tom Ford yang membungkus kakinya. Seakan tak sudi menyia-nyiakan segala aspek keindahan yang dia miliki, gadis itu membiarkan rambut pirang pucatnya tergerai indah menutupi punggung bak tirai air terjun dan mencegah helai-helai rambutnya menutupi wajah dengan Dior _Reflected Sunglass_ cokelat yang mengambil alih fungsi bando. Tak heran, beberapa orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitarnya dan Kris sempat mengira dia ini selebriti yang tengah memamerkan _airport fashion._

"Sedikit _curhat_ ," Kris menjawab Si Gadis. Ekspresinya berangsur normal. "Tentang rencana makan malam dengan calon tunangannya."

"Dan _Gege_ tersayangnya ini tanpa ragu menawarkan diri untuk menculiknya saat makan malam itu berlangsung, kalau aku tak salah dengar barusan." Gadis bermata panda itu merengut. Suaranya berubah sinis.

"Sepertinya _Gege_ tersayangnya ini selalu siap sedia menjadi pahlawan bagi _Princezna_ Lenka Katerina yang Terhormat," sindir Si Gadis pedas.

Melihat ekspresi Si Gadis, Kris justru tersenyum geli. " _Baby_ Panda-ku ini cemburu, eh?" Kris menaikkan satu alis lebatnya dengan ekspresi jenaka. "Oh, _c'mon_ , _Baby_ , kau jelas-jelas tahu posisi Yixing di dalam hatiku."

"Dalamnya hati siapa yang tahu." Si Gadis mendelik, makin kesal lantaran Kris malah menggodanya alih-alih menyesal dan minta maaf .

"Apa kau bawa pisau? Siapa tahu kau tertarik untuk membelah dadaku dan memeriksa hatiku secara langsung," Kris malah iseng-iseng membanyol.

Si Gadis menaikkan alisnya, menciptakan aura gelap yang seolah memenuhi udara. "Sungguh lelucon yang terlampau gagal, Wu Yifan," dia mendesis berbahaya.

Kris nyengir. Ekspresi gadis di sampingnya itu sungguh-sungguh menggelikan di matanya. Agaknya aura gelap Si Gadis tak berpengaruh bagi Kris.

" _Baby_ Panda-ku ini makin menggemaskan kalau dia marah," Kris makin senang menggodanya. "Ayolah, Tao- _er_. Kau tahu persis seperti apa hubunganku dengan Yixing. Buat apa cemburu?"

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta padanya, _Ge_. Aku menolak lupa!" Gadis bernama Tao itu berkeras. "Kau bahkan pernah bilang pada mendiang kakaknya kalau kau bakal menikahi Yixing saat dewasa nanti!"

"Astaga, _Baobei_ ,menurutmu apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan saat itu sementara aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta pada Yixing dan Lay bilang dia ingin melihatku pacaran dengan adiknya?"

" _Tuh_ , _'kan_ , kau mengakui sendiri kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Yixing!" Hidung Tao nyaris berasap saking marahnya.

' _Astaga, dasar Panda,'_ Kris membatin. _'Jelas-jelas aku bilang 'saat itu'!'_

"Itu dulu, _Baobei_ , dulu. _Aiyoh_ , Tao _-er_ , jangan murka begitu. Apa kata dunia kalau mereka tahu seperti apa menyeramkannya _the next Kendall Jenner_ kita ini saat marah?"

Kris merangkul bahu gadis itu, kemudian menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu sempit milik Tao. "Dalamnya hati memang siapa yang tahu, tapi dalamnya hatiku mustahil kau tidak tahu, sementara hanya ada namamu di sini." Kris menepuk dadanya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Dia memilih membujuk Tao lewat kalimat picisan, berharap ampuh mencegah gadis bermata panda itu _muntab_.

Tao berlagak ingin muntah. "Dan siapa yang tahu kalau di depan Zhang Yixing nama dalam hatimu ikut berubah juga?" sanggah Tao dingin. "Dia selalu punya tempat yang spesial di hatimu, benar, 'kan?!"

" _Baobei_ , kau jauh-jauh dari Amerika kemari untuk kencan sepuasnya denganku atau untuk bertengkar?" Kali ini Kris membelai-belai lembut rambut Tao, sejenak membuat sekian pasang mata di sekitarnya mendelik iri melihat pasangan muda yang rupawan itu.

" _Gege_ yang mulai duluan!" Tao lagi-lagi mendelik. " _Gege_ jelas-jelas tahu kalau aku—YAK!"

Tao seakan kena sambar geledek begitu menyadari sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal mendarat di pipinya yang mulus. Itu bibir Kris. Secara naluriah, Tao langsung memukul dada Kris dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga sampai pemuda itu nyaris hilang keseimbangan. Benar-benar refleks yang mengerikan dari Tao.

"Tao, astaga." Kris membelalakkan matanya, kaget bukan main merasakan tenaga Tao yang tak main-main. "Aku tahu kau jago bela diri, tapi apa kau tak bisa sedikit lebih lembut? Asal kau tahu saja. Semua cewek tak bakal menolak kalau kucium, tapi kau—"

"OH, JADI KAU SERING MENCIUM CEWEK-CEWEK DI LUAR SANA, BEGITU?! MATI SAJA KAU WU YIFAN!" Gadis itu mengangkat satu kakinya, bersiap mencopot Tom Ford-nya yang langsung membuat Kris pucat.

O-oh, agaknya saat ini panggilan _Baby_ Panda sama sekali tak cocok untuk gadis itu! Alih-alih panda, gadis itu justru mirip singa betina yang siap bertarung, membuat Kris ciut di tempat.

"Tempat parkir. Sekarang."

Menggumam kelewat pelan, Kris Wu mendadak menyeret Polo milik Tao tanpa permisi. Tahu-tahu pemuda pemilik rambut _blonde_ itu _ngacir_ sebelum Tao benar-benar mencopot Tom Ford-nya untuk dijadikan senjata.

Dan para pengunjung terminal kedatangan internasional milik bandara Incheon petang ini mengira ada salah satu rumah produksi yang tengah melakukan syuting drama ketika sosok jangkung Tao _menguber-uber_ sosok menjulang Kris Wu dengan setengah pasang _Velvet Cutout_ keluaran Tom Ford di tangannya, mengayun-ayunkannya seolah menebar maut di udara.

-000-

 _Mansion_ bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan milik keluarga Zhang memiliki satu ruangan khusus yang disebut _čajovna_ alias _tea room_. Mengikuti tradisi Ceko yang merupakan tanah kelahiran Nyonya Zhang, _čajovna_ di mansion mereka memiliki arsitektur klasik yang 'sangat Ceko', didominasi nuansa temaram berkat pilihan cat dinding yang berwarna kayu dan dekorasi lampu kristal dengan pendar cahaya berwarna kuning pucat. Tak banyak perabot dalam ruangan ini, hanya bantal-bantal duduk berwarna krem yang ditata mengelilingi meja berkaki rendah dan dua rak kayu menempel pada dinding berisi cangkir-cangkir dan teko-teko keramik dalam berbagai motif. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir sekaligus pemanis ruangan adalah lukisan yang dipasang pada dinding sebelah kiri. _Evening Mood_ karya pelukis besar Ceko, Hugo Baar. Adapun dinding sebelah kanan dipasangi semacam hiasan yang terbuat dari tembaga, membentuk lambang heraldik bergambar singa dan mahkota dengan sepuhan warna merah, emas, biru dan putih. Bagi yang pernah membaca sejarah Eropa awal tahun 1900-an mungkin akan mengenali lambang heraldik tersebut sebagai lambang heraldik milik _House of Habsburg-Lorraine_ , tepatnya milik Karel III.

Sebuah ruangan yang temaram dan klasik, juga hangat, seandainya Nyonya Zhang tak memperlihatkan raut wajah sedingin es.

Bahkan uap panas berkepul dari teko keramik berwarna biru yang bertengger di atas meja seolah tak sanggup menembus kabut beku yang membayangi paras anggun milik wanita itu.

Archduchess Izabela Maria Josefa mungkin sudah lupa cara tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Wanita kelahiran Praha itu tak sadar betapa raut dingin di wajahnya yang rupawan diam-diam menyakiti dua orang yang berada di sisinya saat ini: suami dan putrinya.

Putrinya, Zhang Yixing, sudah cukup terlatih untuk mempertahankan ekspresi riang yang palsu di hadapan ibunya, tak peduli hatinya nyeri luar biasa melihat tatapan datar milik sang ibu. Yixing tahu, Izabela tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Yixing yang ada di hadapannya mungkin tak lebih dari udara kosong bagi Izabela, demikian menurut Yixing.

Jika ada yang patut mendapat julukan Si Tabah, maka Zhang Yixing-lah kandidat yang layak. Gadis itu membuktikan kualitas ketabahannya yang luar biasa dengan mengulas senyum tipis hingga lesung pipitnya muncul malu-malu ke permukaan. Dia berlutut menghadap meja, perlahan menuangkan teh hijau berkepul ke cangkir-cangkir di atas meja dengan takzim. Gerakannya luwes, anggun, dan memikat, namun sayang ibunya sama sekali tak terkesan.

"Silakan diminum, _Baba_ dan _Máma_ ," suara lembut Yixing mengiringi gerakan tangannya yang mengangsurkan cangkir berisi teh kepada ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku sengaja menyeduhkan teh hijau kesukaan _Baba_ , anggap saja sebagai ganti ucapan _welcome home_ ," kata Yixing pada ayahnya.

Zhang Hangeng tersenyum hangat pada putrinya, sementara Izabela tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Putriku ini semakin pandai menyajikan teh dan dia pandai memilihkan teh yang sesuai dengan momen. _Děkuji*_ , _Baobei_ ," balas Hangeng penuh kasih sayang.

Yixing kembali mengulas senyum, memamerkan lesung pipitnya sekali lagi. "Aku belum sepandai _Máma_ dalam menyajikan teh," Yixing merendah, agak takut-takut menatap ibunya. "Aku masih harus banyak belajar dari _Máma_."

Hangeng melirik istrinya. Pria paruh baya itu diam-diam menghela napas melihat Izabela yang memilih diam seperti patung dengan tatapan tertuju pada cangkir teh. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Yixing yang tetap terlihat riang meski terkesan dipaksakan. Hatinya terasa nyeri ketika dia bisa membaca perasaan terluka dalam sorot mata putri cantiknya itu.

"Kau memang harus belajar banyak dari ibumu agar bisa menjadi _lady_ yang membuat Joonmyeon dan keluarganya terkesan, _Baobei_ ," Hangeng berinisiatif mencairkan suasana dengan memilih Joonmyeon serta keluarganya sebagai topik pembicaraan. "Nah, ngomong-ngomong soal Joonmyeon dan keluarganya, Bella, apa kau sudah memilih menu yang akan kita sajikan untuk mereka Minggu malam nanti?" Ayah Yixing itu menoleh pada istrinya.

"Tentu," Izabela menjawab dengan datar, namun sama sekali tak meninggalkan keanggunannya. Wanita itu benar-benar mirip _noblewoman_ masa lampau yang digambarkan sangat anggun dan berkharisma meski raut wajahnya sedingin es.

"Aku memilihkan _Česká kuchyně_ * untuk menyambut keluarga Kim," ujar Izabela. "Masakan tradisional dengan _kulajda_ * sebagai pembuka, _svíčková_ _omàčka_ * sebagai hidangan utama, dan _kremrole*_ serta buah dingin sebagai penutup."

"Pilihan menu yang sangat baik, Bella," Hangeng memuji istrinya, berharap bisa menghadirkan senyum di bibir _plump_ sang istri yang persis milik Yixing. "Siwon dan istrinya pasti rindu masakan Ceko setelah dulu sempat dua tahun tinggal di sana."

Izabela memenuhi harapan Hangeng, tetapi hanya secuil. Senyumnya benar-benar irit, seolah-olah tersenyum lebar adalah hal yang tidak pantas.

"Menu sudah oke. Lalu bagaimana dengan Lenka kita, Bella?" Hangeng kembali menanyai istrinya. "Kurasa kau perlu turun tangan untuk memilihkan gaun, sepatu, dan tata rias untuknya. Lenka kita harus tampil sempurna di depan keluarga Kim."

"Aku sudah bisa memilih gaun dan sepatu yang pantas, juga bisa memakai tata rias yang baik bahkan sejak umurku lima belas tahun." Suara Izabela mendadak sedingin es.

"Semua gadis di keluargaku tahu persis bagaimana harus berpenampilan dan bersikap. Begitu memasuki usia remaja, mereka tidak lagi bergantung pada ibunya hanya untuk memilih baju, sepatu, bahkan warna lipstik yang cocok."

Wanita berdarah biru itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari bantal duduknya, mengejutkan Hangeng dan Yixing sekaligus.

"Aku tidak melahirkan anak perempuan untuk mempermalukan keluarga besarku dengan penampilannya yang menggelikan. Demi Tuhan, seandainya bisa memilih, aku lebih senang melahirkan dua anak laki-laki yang membanggakan seperti Lennart-ku tersayang."

"Bella!"

Hangeng tanpa sadar menghardik istrinya. "Kata-katamu sungguh keterlaluan. Kau menyakiti Lenka!"

Ayah Yixing itu bangkit, tampak terluka melihat raut wajah dan tatapan dingin yang terkesan bengis milik Izabela.

"Dan aku tersakiti sedemikian rupa karena kehilangan anak laki-laki yang kucintai seumur hidupku. Hatiku hancur setiap kali menyadari bahwa aku hanya bisa melihat Lennart dalam mimpi!" Wanita itu mengibaskan rambut cokelat gelap yang juga diwariskannya pada Yixing.

Izabela mungkin ibu yang paling kejam di dunia ini.

Wanita itu membuang muka dengan angkuh, menolak bertemu pandang lebih lama dengan suaminya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ibu Yixing itu meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah memburu, menanggalkan jejak-jejak keanggunannya.

Hangeng terpaku memandangi punggung istrinya yang menjauh. Butuh beberapa detik bagi pria itu untuk menyadari bahwa putrinya kini terisak lirih dengan posisi wajah yang terbenam di lutut.

Hati Hangeng benar-benar nyeri bagai terpilin mendapati putrinya duduk memeluk lutut, menangis lirih menyayat hati.

"Oh, Sayangku." Suara Hangeng tercekat. "Jangan menangis."

Hangeng berlutut tepat di samping putrinya. Dengan lembut direngkuhnya tubuh Yixing, memberikan pelukan penuh kasih seorang ayah untuk gadis itu.

"Ibumu mencintaimu. Dia hanya belum sadar kalau dia masih memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang sama berharganya dengan mendiang anak laki-lakinya. Dia masih terlalu marah pada kenyataan hingga belum bisa melihatmu, _Baobei_."

Yixing tergugu dalam pelukan ayahnya. Hatinya sakit luar biasa. Sungguh, seandainya boleh memilih, dia ingin menggantikan mendiang kakak kembarnya pergi ke alam baka.

"Ibumu mencintaimu. Percayalah, Sayang. Kita hanya perlu memberinya waktu untuk berdamai dengan kenyataan, berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri," Hangeng berusaha keras menenangkan putrinya, menghadiahinya kecupan bertubi-tubi di puncak kepala.

Akan tetapi, kalimat Hangeng seratus persen bertolak belakang dengan suara hati milik Yixing saat ini.

 _Ibunya tak pernah mencintainya._

Air mata Yixing semakin deras. Dia tahu dan dia mengimaninya selama bertahun-tahun, jauh di dasar hatinya.

 _Ibunya tak pernah mencintainya._

-000-

Joonmyeon heran. Yang seharusnya khawatir tampil kurang oke dalam acara makan malam dengan keluarga Yixing itu dia, tapi kenyataannya justru sang ibu yang heboh. Bukannya memilihkan jas yang oke untuk Joonmyeon sesuai perjanjian, Hong Miyeon malah heboh memilih gaun untuk dirinya sendiri. Alasannya sih, dia tak ingin penampilannya terbanting dengan Archduchess Izabela, ibunya Yixing. Walhasil Joonmyeon jadi _keki_ lantaran dia harus bersabar menemani ibunya menjelajahi seisi mall elit ini demi menemukan gaun paling oke menurut versi Hong Miyeon.

" _Mom_ , gaun merah di DVF tadi lumayan oke menurutku," Joonmyeon berkomentar saat ibunya muncul dari balik tirai ruang ganti, memperlihatkan gaun malam berwarna magenta yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Entah ini gaun keberapa yang dicoba sang ibu. Joonmyeon yang biasanya hobi bermain angka mendadak kehilangan kemampuannya berhitung. Pemuda tampan yang terkesan _unyu-unyu_ dengan rambut berbelahan tengah ini hanya sanggup menghitung toko yang dikunjunginya bersama sang ibu. Sepuluh. Ya, ini toko yang kesepuluh. Salah satu _store_ milik _brand_ ngetop, Gucci.

"Oh, _c'mon_ , _Boy_. Tadi waktu kita ke DVF kau bilang gaun yang sebelumnya kucoba di Lanvin lebih oke," Miyeon memprotes. "Serius sedikit, dong, Joonie. _Mommy_ -mu ini 'kan tak mau kalah anggun dari calon ibu mertuamu."

Joonmyeon mengeluh dalam hati. _Gosh_ , kenapa ibunya begitu heboh melebihi gadis remaja yang panik mencari gaun untuk _prom_ pertamanya? Joonmyeon curiga, jangan-jangan ibunya tengah memasuki masa puber kedua. _Hell no!_

"Ya sudah. Yang ini lebih oke. Bungkus," Joonmyeon asal menjawab. Dia sudah pegal, oke? Pegal, lapar, dan haus saking capek menemani ibunya menjelajahi toko demi toko. Seandainya dia ini seekor anjing, rasanya Joonmyeon ingin menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Joonmyeon, kau bahkan tak sadar kalau ini gaun yang kucoba sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ya ampun, kau ini sama saja seperti ayahmu. Tahu begini kusuruh Joonyoung pulang dan menemaniku belanja," Miyeon pura-pura merajuk hingga putra bungsunya bertanya-tanya dalam hati: _ibunya ini umur berapa, sih?_

" _Mom_ , aku capek." Joonmyeon gantian sok merajuk dan memasang tampang jenuh. "Kita bahkan belum dapat jas buatku, 'kan?" Pemilik tinggi badan 173cm ini menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Aigoo_ , anakku ini sudah kelewat ganteng bak malaikat, pakai jas apapun dijamin membuat Lenka jatuh hati, percayalah," Miyeon terkekeh, tak tahan melihat ekspresi Joonmyeon. "Baiklah. Setelah ini kita cari jasmu, _okay, Son_?"

 _Heol,_ seandainya semudah itu membuat Yixing jatuh hati padanya, Joonmyeon pasti rela setiap hari memakai jas atau tuxedo ke sekolah!

"Setidaknya kita makan dulu, _Mom_. Aku butuh karbohidrat dan air. Energiku terkuras."

"Baiklah. Baiklah," Miyeon mengalah. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu."

Ibunya kembali masuk ke ruang ganti. Joonmyeon yang bosan akhirnya memilih melihat-lihat ke sekeliling toko sembari menunggu ibunya. Tampak beberapa pengunjung masuk ke dalam toko, dua di antaranya agaknya pasangan kekasih. Melihat mereka, Joonmyeon kontan merana. Sekarang malam Minggu, tapi alih-alih berkencan dia justru terjebak menemani sang ibu berbelanja. _Nelangsa_ , ya?

Coba kalau Yixing jadi pacarnya, dijamin malam Minggu Joonmyeon bakal lebih indah dari adegan romantis drama-drama Korea.

 _Heol_ , Joonmyeon mikir apa, sih?

Sepasang mata milik Joonmyeon mendadak terbelalak begitu mengenali siapa gerangan pasangan bertubuh jangkung yang tengah asyik mengamati koleksi tas terbaru dari Gucci.

Kris Wu dan…, _who is she_?

Joonmyeon tak mungkin salah. Dia tidak rabun. Itu Kris. Kapten The Chivalries yang tampan, pemilik tinggi di atas rata-rata dan ciri khas berupa alis tebal yang menukik bak Angry Birds.

Itu Kris, bersama seorang gadis yang tak dikenal Joonmyeon.

"Lihat, _Ge_. Cantik-cantik, ya? Duh, rasanya mereka tengah melambai-lambai ke arahku dan berseru, ' _Jiejie cepat miliki aku!'_." Gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Kris menunjuk penuh semangat ke arah tas-tas yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Hmm, iya, _Honey_."

Joonmyeon yang berdiri dalam jarak lima meter dari kedua orang itu seketika terkesiap begitu melihat Kris membelai-belai rambut pirang si gadis dengan mesra, memanggilnya _honey_ dengan suara lembut yang pertama kali didengar Joonmyeon dari mulut Kris.

' _Siapa gadis itu? Pacar Kris? Tapi bukankah Kris pacaran dengan Yixing?'_ Joonmyeon bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Dan ketika Kris tertangkap mata merangkul pundak si gadis, Joonmyeon diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya.

' _Baiklah, Wu Yifan, kau membuatku semakin mantap merebut Yixing. Sepertinya semesta berpihak padaku untuk menyelamatkan calon tunanganku dari pacarnya yang playboy.'_

"Suho?"

 _Heol_ , perasaan dia ini kurang tinggi, tapi kenapa Kris tetap saja menyadari keberadaannya?

Joonmyeon merutuk dalam hati. Menyadari dirinya tak bisa menghindar, Joonmyeon lantas meniru gerak-gerik ogah-ogahan khas Yixing dan mengangguk singkat pada Kris.

"Seonbaenim."

-000-

Sebuah Maserati GranTurismo berwarna biru meluncur mulus memasuki halaman _mansion_ milik keluarga Zhang pada malam Senin yang sejuk. Tiga orang turun dari kendaraan mewah tersebut, terlihat elegan berkat pilihan busana masing-masing. Ketiganya disambut oleh sepasang suami-istri berbeda ras yang tak kalah elegan, bahkan sang istri yang memiliki struktur wajah khas ras Slav sukses membuat sosok laki-laki termuda dalam rombongan itu terpukau.

"Zhang Hangeng, _long time no see_." Kim Siwon, ayah Joonmyeon, memeluk Hangeng dengan pelukan khas laki-laki, sejenak menepuk-nepuk punggung Hangeng yang tak lain adalah sahabat lamanya.

"Sudah puluhan tahun kita lulus dari Yale, tapi wajahmu itu tak berubah sedikitpun, Siwon-ah. Kau benar-benar awet muda." Hangeng balas menepuk punggung Siwon.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama saat kita bertemu tahun lalu," balas Siwon, disambut kekehan dari Hangeng.

Sepasang teman lama itu saling melepaskan pelukan untuk meraih tangan istri masing-masing dan memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk saling menyapa.

"Hangeng. Izabela."

" _Hi_ , Miyeon."

"Jadi inikah Siwon Junior yang sering kugendong waktu di Praha dulu? Siwon-ah, Miyeon-ah, gen kalian memang luar biasa!" Hangeng beralih pada Joonmyeon dengan mata berbinar.

Joonmyeon, yang malam ini terlihat begitu memikat dan lebih dewasa berkat setelan jas hitam dari Balenciaga serta rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang, membungkuk 45 derajat kepada Hangeng dan istrinya.

" _G'day_ , _Mr Zhang, Archduchess Izabela_ ," sapa Joonmyeon sopan. "Senang bertemu Anda berdua."

"Kim Joonmyeon," Hangeng menyebutkan nama lengkap Joonmyeon. "Kau persis ayahmu semasa muda."

"Hanya secara fisik," kata Joonmyeon mengoreksi. "Saya berharap saya jauh lebih cerdas dan berbakat dari ayah saya semasa muda," tambahnya dengan percaya diri, namun sama sekali tak kedengaran congkak.

Baik Hangeng maupun Siwon tergelak mendengarnya, sementara Miyeon dan Izabela tersenyum tipis. "Coba lihat putramu, Siwon-ah. Begitu percaya diri dan tak mau kalah. Sikap yang sangat baik untuk dimiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Aku suka itu, Joonmyeon," Hangeng memuji dengan tulus.

"Terima kasih, Mr Zhang," balas Joonmyeon sopan.

" _You're handsome and smart. Nice to meet you too, Junmen_."

Suara alto paling anggun yang pernah didengar Joonmyeon meluncur dari bibir _plump_ milik Izabela. Joonmyeon lagi-lagi dibuat terpukau oleh nyonya bangsawan yang satu ini. Archduchess Izabela adalah keanggunan itu sendiri. Penampilannya, suaranya, gerak-geriknya. Semuanya. Wanita itu seakan-akan memenuhi semua definisi kata anggun dalam kamus. Joonmyeon baru sadar, Yixing begitu mirip dengan Izabela. Garis rahang yang anggun, dagu yang lancip, hidung mancung bak pahatan, dan bibir _plump_ menggoda yang tebal di bagian bawah milik Yixing semuanya diwariskan oleh sang ibu. Rasanya merupakan kehormatan besar bagi Joonmyeon untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang melahirkan Yixing ke dunia.

"Terima kasih atas pujian Anda, _Ma'am_ ," Joonmyeon nyaris membungkuk ala-ala bangsawan Eropa seandainya tak ingat zaman. Sungguh, Izabela memiliki aura bangsawan Eropa abad pertengahan yang sangat kuat hingga sulit rasanya untuk tidak memberikan hormat.

"Hangeng dan Bella, kalian sudah melihat Joonmyeon kami, tapi kami belum melihat Si Cantik Lenka." Terdengar suara Miyeon.

"Lenka menunggu di dalam," jawab Hangeng. "Merupakan tradisi bagi gadis-gadis di keluarga kami untuk menyambut tamu di dalam rumah."

Mendengar nama Lenka, degup jantung Joonmyeon mulai tak beraturan. Dia gugup, sungguh, membayangkan sebentar lagi Yixing menyambutnya, sebagai _calon tunangan_.

"Mari, Lenka sudah menunggu kita semua."

Hangeng dan istrinya memandu tamu-tamu mereka menuju ruang tamu. Berdiri di belakang ayah-ibunya, rasanya Joonmyeon ingin berjinjit agar bisa langsung melihat sosok Zhang Yixing alias Lenka Katerina.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Joonmyeon adalah ruang tamu super luas bergaya Eropa klasik dengan sentuhan warna merah dan emas. Lampu kristal menjuntai anggun dari langit-langit, menyelimuti seluruh ruangan dengan penerangan yang lembut. Joonmyeon bisa melihat sofa Perancis yang tertata rapi, guci-guci antik China di sudut-sudut ruangan, kemudian lambang heraldik berukuran fantastis yang tersemat gagah pada permukaan dinding. Joonmyeon mengenali lambang heraldik tersebut sebagai lambang heraldik House of Habsburg-Lorraine di bawah kepemimpinan Karel III, kakek buyut Yixing.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim serta Tuan Muda Kim." Yixing menyapa dengan santun seraya membungkuk takzim.

"Merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi kami untuk menyambut Anda sekalian. Saya Lenka Katerina Zhang Habsburg-Lorraine. Sebagai ganti sambutan, izinkanlah saya memainkan sebuah lagu."

Suara lembut yang paling dirindukan Joonmyeon langsung menyadarkan Joonmyeon pada keberadaan sosok yang berdiri di sebelah _grand piano_. Joonmyeon kontan bereaksi dengan berdiri di samping Siwon agar jangkauan pandangnya sempurna. Pemuda itu langsung menemukan sosok ramping di sebelah _grand piano_ yang sesaat terabaikan gara-gara lambang heraldik milik House of Habsburg-Lorraine menarik perhatian Joonmyeon sejenak.

Demi semua kata cantik dalam berbagai bahasa, lagi-lagi Joonmyeon seakan baru menyadari apa definisi kata cantik yang sebenarnya.

Zhang Yixing terlihat begitu memikat dalam busana yang sama sekali diluar ekspektasi Joonmyeon. Alih-alih gaun, gadis itu memilih mengenakan blus sutra _lantern sleeve_ berlengan panjang berwarna gading yang dipadukan celana pipa satin berwarna abu-abu. Sederhana, namun terlihat begitu elegan membungkus kakinya yang jenjang. Gadis itu memilih untuk tidak mengenakan rambut palsu. Yixing hanya menata rambutnya dengan cara menyisir rapi rambut cokelat gelapnya ke belakang, mengolesinya dengan gel agar tetap rapi. Dia tak mengenakan _make-up_ , namun wajah polosnya justru memancarkan aura kecantikan yang begitu alami.

Joonmyeon nyaris tak berkedip. Dia tak pernah menyangka ada gadis yang bisa begitu memikat dalam jamuan makan malam meski hanya mengenakan blus dan celana!

Yixing meliriknya sekilas, membuat jantung Joonmyeon berdegup gila-gilaan. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang santun seraya duduk menghadap _grand piano._ Perlahan, jari-jemarinya yang kelewat lentik meluncur di atas tuts, menekannya bergantian dengan anggun. Detik berikutnya, alunan nada yang lembut dalam tempo yang tepat memenuhi ruang tamu yang luas ini.

 _Spring_ dari _Four Seasons_ karya maestro Vivaldi.

Denting piano yang merdu, jari-jemari Yixing yang meluncur cantik menekan tuts demi tuts piano, dan Zhang Yixing yang duduk dengan anggun, ketiganya membentuk harmoni yang luar biasa di mata Joonmyeon. Pemuda ini terpaku di tempatnya, mengawasi permainan piano Yixing dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diterjemahkan.

Sama sulitnya untuk menerjemahkan perasaan itu sendiri. Apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Yixing saat ini.

Sebelumnya Joonmyeon pernah jatuh cinta pada gadis-gadis yang berbeda, mungkin dua kali, namun perasaannya saat itu tak mampu menandingi perasaan yang tengah melingkupi hatinya saat ini. Perasaannya ini, berbeda. Zhang Yixing dengan segala pesonanya, dengan segala rahasianya, semuanya membentuk harmoni yang menyeret Joonmyeon tanpa ampun, menjatuhkannya kuat-kuat ke dalam pusaran perasaan yang terasa asing bagi Joonmyeon. Asing, sangat asing, namun kuat, menghantarkan sensasi hangat yang menyenangkan.

Perasaan ini, apa namanya?

Pemuda ini tak memiliki jawabannya, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam pesona Yixing.

Zhang Yixing. _Calon tunangannya._

 **TBC**

slečna: miss

ano: ya (Cheska)

natürlich mache ich das: Of course I'll do that (German)

čajovna: tea room

arcivévodkyně: archduchess

v pohodě: it's okay

princezna: princess

děkuji: thanks

Česká kuchyně: Czech cuisine

kulajda: creamy potato soup with mushrooms

svíčková omàčka: beef sirloin with creamy sauce

kremrole: cream in a roll, Czech traditional pastry

 **CHAPTER VI BERAKHIR DENGAN TAK ELIT LAGI ABSURD**

 **SEMOGA MASIH LAYAK DIBACA**

 **PADA KESEMPATAN KALI INI SAYA INGIN MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH KEPADA Xingforguardian91 YANG SUDAH BERBAIK HATI MENYUMBANGKAN COVER UNTUK FF ABSURD INI**

 **TERIMA KASIH UNTUK REVIEWS YANG DIBERIKAN**

 **SAYA BACA SATU PER SATU DAN SAYA SUNGGUH BERTERIMA KASIH UNTUK APRESIASINYA**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA**

 **SALAM SULAY**


End file.
